Emerald High
by SoulHeart2011
Summary: New student Tikal has just joined her brother and his friends in the prestigious boarding school Emerald High for students with special abilities. But are Knuckles and his friends just high school students? They're gone every night but they are always back in school the next day! Pairings: Sonamy vs Sonally, Shadamy vs Shadikal, Knuxrouge, Tailsream, Silvaze.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first Sonic fanfic and my second fanfic in total. I'm still working on my other one (check it out if you like Super Smash Bros) but I had an idea for a Sonic fanfic that I had to make. R&R if you like it! I know there's a lot of Sonic High School fanfics (some of which are not so great but some that are _awesome_ like IcyKnuckles) so I decided to make my own except this one has a _twist_...Ever watch Kim Possible?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Everything belongs to Sega  
**

"Tell dad I love him and that everything's going well here." she muttered fingering the parchment with the letter written on. "Love, Knuckles."

Tikal the Echidna sighed as she slowly stood up from the couch she was resting on. Knuckles had sent her family another letter of how _amazing_ Emerald High was again. Well she couldn't blame him, after all they were family and needed to keep in touch...but couldn't he done it so Tikal didn't have to wish so bad she went to that school as well?

Emerald High...one of the most prestigious boarding schools in all of Mobius. Kids would do anything to be accepted but only those with special gifts can attend it. Her older brother was blessed with the power of super strength and despite his poor academic performances, he was still able to get in. Not to mention all his other friends that he constantly wrote about. They seemed to be the star pupils of the school.  
Sadly Tikal simply does not know she has special powers or not. Her sixteenth birthday was two weeks prior but _still_ no signs of any powers showed. It was usually around this time people of her tribe discovered their powers.

_"Don't worry Tikal"_ Knuckles had said before departing on his train. "_Your powers will appear and you'll be joining me as soon as it does!"_

Time was running out. The latest a student can join the school year is October and that's three weeks away!  
Suddenly the sound of a door opening signalled her father's entry. He casually entered the living room, dropped his bag on to the couch Tikal was occupying, then ventured to the kitchen to pick up a snack.

"Anything happen today, honey?" Pachacamac asked his daughter. She shook her head with a frown.

"Don't worry." he assured her with a weary smile. "It'll come."

_'Her mother was late getting her powers as well.'_ Pachacamac mused to himself.

"Really?" Tikal turned to her dad in surprise. "I didn't know that about mom."

Her father turned to her in shock. "Excuse me?"

Tikal blinked in confusion. "You just said mom was late getting her powers."

"I didn't say anything, Tikal." her dad responded with a large smile. Tikal gasped and covered her mouth.

"You don't think..."

Pachacamac hurried to the living room and sat beside her.

"What am I thinking right now?"

Tikal furrowed her eyebrows in concentration.

"You think..." she spoke slowly. "I am blessed with telepathy?"

Tikal opened her eyes and glanced at her father hopefully. After a long pause he nodded his head smiling. Tikal screamed and locked her father in a tight embrace.

"I'll call the school right away." Pachacamac promised, standing up to get the phone.

"You're going to Emerald High."

* * *

_Two weeks later _

"Are you absolutely sure you have everything Tikal?" Pachacamac asked his daughter worriedly. "You're not coming back home until Winter Break."

The family was standing in front of Emerald High where school was about to begin in fifty minutes and she hasn't even been to her dorm yet!

"Yes dad I'm fine!" Tikal assured, pushing her dad to his car. "Now go!"

Her dad reluctantly got into his car after giving his daughter one last hug. He then started the engine and drove off. Tikal watched him until he was out of eye-shot. She then turned to the enormous school, took a deep breath, and walked in (dragging her luggage behind her).

"Oh my gosh" Tikal whispered in shock as she glanced around the main foyer.

It looked exactly like a castle! Large pillars around the walls with emerald satin wrapped around it. There were two sets of carpeted staircases on each side of the room leading to dorms. Right in the middle of the room was two large glass doors with a huge banner on top of it reading "Welcome to Emerald High!"

After studying the foyer for a few minutes, Tikal gathered her luggage and made her way up the staircase on the right of the room which was marked 'Girls'.

"Room 201..." she muttered to herself as she walked down the vacant hall of dorms. After finally finding the correct door, Tikal knocked the door with her foot since her hands were completely full.

"Amy get the door!" she heard a faint voice within the room speaking.

"You better get out of the bathroom Rouge!" Tikal assumed it was 'Amy' speaking this time. The door opened to reveal a pretty pink hedgehog with large sparkling emerald eyes wearing a bathrobe.

"Can I help you with something?" 'Amy' asked kindly.

"Um, I was assigned to this room by the Dean." Tikal spoke softly.

'Amy' nodded her head and ushered the echidna in. Tikal glanced around the room. It looked like a mini apartment with a complete kitchen and a furnished living room on the right of the room. On the left was a narrow hallway which Tikal assumed lead to the rooms.

"My name is Amy Rose!" The hedgehog exclaimed, confirming Tikal's suspicion of her name. "There are three others who live here; Rouge, Cream, and Blaze."

Tikal smiled nodding as she followed Amy down the narrow hallway. Amy opened the door at the end of the hallway to reveal an empty room with only a desk, closet and a bed in it.

"This room was empty since the beginning of the year." Amy said, as she helped Tikal take her luggage in. "I was wondering when they would assign a student here!"

After they made her bed and styled the room to Tikal's liking, Amy stood up with a sudden revelation.

"Hey we should compare schedules and such!" she squealed. "And you should join my friends and I for lunch too!"

Tikal smiled softly and nodded. "I'll have to find my brother first though." Tikal said as she dug through her suitcase for something. Amy furrowed her eyebrows.

"Who's your brother?"

"Knuckles the Echidna."

Amy laughed and sat down on the bed.

"_You're_ Knucklehead's sister?" she asked in disbelief. "You're complete opposites! Knuckles is in our group of friends too."

"What's with all the commotion?"

A beautiful ivory bat wearing heavy makeup entered the room with a cocked eyebrow. Amy pointed to Tikal and laughed.

"Meet Knuckles' sister!"

The bat's turquoise eyes widened in shock. "No. Way."

Amy nodded her head furiously.  
"It's true!" Amy said gesturing to Tikal. "By the way Tikal, this is Rouge the Bat."

Tikal stood up and shook the bat's hands. "Pleasure to meet you!"

Rouge looked at Tikal then looked back to Amy. "I _refuse_ to believe this angel is her brother."

Tikal blushed at the compliment as Amy stood up and brushed herself off.

"Now that the bathroom's finally unoccupied." Amy said. "Rouge show her the school uniforms while I get ready."

Rouge waved a hand at Amy. "Yeah, yeah."

Tikal watched Amy leave before turning back to Rouge. "So where are the school uniforms?"

The bat took the echidna's hand and led her to the supposedly empty closet. Rouge opened it to reveal a variety of emerald and white clothing.

"At this school there IS a uniform." Rouge explained while shuffling through the clothing. "But you still get the choice of which style you get to wear."

Rouge picked out a green, brown and white plaid skirt, a plain white shirt and a green cardigan with the school's emblem on the right breast to wear over it. Tikal nodded her approval at the outfit.

"First we have to do your make-up and hair though!"

Tikal shook her head at the notion. "I don't usually wear make-up."

Rouge grinned evilly at the nervous echidna. "_Never_ too late to start!"

The bat then pulled her large makeup kit out of nowhere and walked slowly towards the clearly intimidated echidna.

"All done!" Amy smiled at her reflection in the mirror. For the uniform, Amy opted for the plaid skirt, a white tank top, and a mini green jacket with the school emblem over it. Her signature headband rested at the top of her rose coloured hair.

"Amy you spend _way_ too much time over how you dress."

Amy turned to the voice and stuck her tongue out childishly.  
"There's nothing wrong with wanting to look good Blaze!"

The purple cat that had just entered the room laughed.

"There's such thing as overdoing it!"

Amy scanned Blaze's outfit. She was wearing green khaki pants and a white shirt underneath a green blazer with the school emblem. Her white streaked purple hair was tied up in a green scrunchie at the top of her head. She was wearing light makeup as well.

"Is Cream ready yet?" Blaze asked the hedgehog. "She usually doesn't take as much time as you and Rouge do."

"Right here Ms. Blaze!"

A cream colored bunny bounced into the room with a large smile. Since Cream was a sophomore she did not have as much options as the senior grades do. She was sporting a plaid skirt and a green and white sailor top. Her large brown tipped ears flowed down her body down to her waist.

"I was just introducing myself to the new roommate!" Cream explained as she bounced on Amy's bed. "She's really nice!

"Woah wait a second." Blaze interrupted and shot a glare at Amy. "New roommate?"

"Yup!" Amy responded with a smile. "She's Knuckles' little sister."

Blaze cocked an eyebrow. "This I gotta see."

With that said, the cat left the room in search of Tikal.

"Anyway I've got to go." Cream said as she stood up and brushed herself off. "Gym in the morning."

"We've got to go too!" Amy shrieked as she looked at the time. She ran into the living room and searched for her bag. "TIKAL, BLAZE AND ROUGE!" Amy yelled. "WE'VE GOT TO GO!"

All three of the girls entered the living room with their bags, the latter two glaring at Amy.

"Do you have to yell so damn loud?" Rouge muttered annoyed. Amy gave her a sheepish grin and lead the group out of the room and down the staircase.

"By the way, she has Ms. Vanilla with us in the morning." Blaze told Amy who squealed in reply.

"Now you'll get to meet everyone!" Amy smiled at Tikal. "We all have that class first!"

Tikal trailed after the three girls who seemed to know exactly where they were going.

"Um, guys?"

Amy, Blaze and Rouge turned to face the nervous echidna.

"What is this class for?"

"This class is to teach us how to control our powers." Blaze explained.

"It'll be good for you since you just received your powers right?"Rouge asked.

Tikal nodded confirming Rouge's assumption. Amy grabbed Tikal's hand and continued their walk to the classroom. Tikal walked in and gasped. It looked exactly like a dojo. There was a section on the left of the room for studies and such and there was an area on the right for sparring. The doors in the back led outside to a race alley. They walked in and found seats close to each other. A few minutes later, a young adult rabbit that looked identical to Cream walked into the classroom.

"Is everyone here?" The rabbit asked the class. Tikal looked around the classroom and noticed there were only girls here and most of the seats were vacant.

Tikal leaned close to the rest of the girls.

"I thought this school was coed?"

Blaze and Amy laughed as Rouge rolled her eyes.

"It is, sweetie." Rouge responded in a low voice. "But most of the boys here don't know what being on time means; especially your brother."

Tikal nodded and opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by numerous voices.

"You may be all that when it comes to land but _I_ dominate Extreme Gear!"

"Please, I'm the fastest thing alive on the board and off!"

"I beg to differ, Faker."

"Who are you calling Faker, _Faker!_"

"Worst comeback ever."

Five, loud, males walked into the room. The two that were arguing were still doing so as the third seemed quite stoic. The male on the right of the stoic guy was trying to console all of them while the last looked exactly like...

"Knuckles!" Tikal exclaimed from her seat. "Over here!"

The red echidna noticed his sister and ran over to her.

"Tikal what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked in disbelief. "You found your power?"

Tikal nodded happily. "I'm not telling you what it is though!"

One of the two males that were arguing made his way over to the group. Tikal looked him over. Tall azure hedgehog wearing green pants, green suit jacket with a loose green and white striped tie. Knuckles was wearing the exact same.

"Hi I'm Sonic the Hedgehog!" the azure hedgehog said with a large infectious grin. A green hawk made his way over as well.

"You can't just run off when I'm talking!" the hawk grumbled. He then seemed to notice Tikal hugging Knuckles and did a double-take.

"K-Knuckles has a _girlfriend?_" he sputtered. Tikal and Knuckles' faces contorted as the rest of the group laughed.

"That's illegal!" Knuckles yelled at the green hawk. "She's my sister!"

"I'm Jet the Hawk!" the hawk yelled with a smug smile. "The fastest thing alive!"

Sonic gasped at the notion an proceeded to noogie Jet. The other two hedgehogs that walked in with the group finally came over. The silver hedgehog with the large quills gathered at the top of his head wearing the same uniform as Sonic (except the tie was actually tied) smiled at Tikal.

"I'm Silver and this." he said gesturing to the ebony hedgehog with red streaks on his quills. "is Shadow."

Shadow noticed Tikal and turned away. "Hmph."

Amy leaned close to the echidna.

"Don't worry, it takes time for Shadow to open up to new people."

Tikal looked between the three male hedgehogs.

"Hey," she said pointing between the three of them. "You guys look a lot like each other!"

The reactions were explosive.

"Me look like Silver and _FAKER?!_" Sonic shrieked in mock horror.

"I don't look a single thing like any of them." Shadow snarled while crossing his arms and glaring at Sonic.

"I'm ten times more better looking." Silver teased. All of them rolled their eyes.

_'Hey she's kind of good looking'_ Tikal turned to the direction of the thought. It was coming from Silver who appeared to be analyzing Tikal. _'Not as pretty a Blaze but still really pretty.'_

_'Thank you!'_

Silver shrieked and clutched his head. Everyone turned towards the silver hedgehog.

"Are you alright?" Blaze asked worriedly. Silver smiled at her before turning towards Tikal who had a small smile on her face.

"I'm alright." Silver muttered as he glared at the still smiling echidna.

_'Don't read my mind!'_ he thought angrily. Tikal sent him another telepathic message

_'I'm sorry'_

The silver hedgehog sighed and smiled at the apologetic echidna.

_'Its alright'_ Silver thought. _'So your power is telepathy?'_

_'Don't tell anyone; it's a surprise!'_

_'Fine, fine.'_

Their conversation was cut short by their teacher. She clapped her hands to grab everyone's attention.  
"Alright everyone!" Ms. Vanilla shouted. "Since there's a new student we will follow the standard introductory procedure!"

The entire class stood up and began walking out the doors in the back. Tikal scrambled to her feet and followed them. They walked past the alley and stopped at the large patch of grass in the middle. The teacher then sat down Indian style in the grass and the class followed suit.

"Alphabetical order following first names!" The teacher shouted. "Amy's up first!"  
The pink hedgehog stood up with a grin.

"My name is Amy Rose and I can make as many hammers as I want at any given moment."

Amy then proceeded to take five hammers out. She threw them each at the students but before it can hit them, they disappeared in a puff of smoke. "I can also manipulate Chaos Emerald powers."

"Blaze, you're up." Ms. Vanilla said next.

Blaze stood up and walked to where Amy was.

"My name is Blaze the Cat and I am pyrokinetic."

The purple cat then created balls of fire in the palms of her hand then distinguished it. As soon as she sat down, Jet and Wave stood up as a group.

"I'm Jet the Hawk and this is Wave the Swallow and we specialize in Extreme Gear!"

They then took miniature boards from their belt and pressed a button on them to make them life size. They performed a few aerial tricks before getting down for the next person. Next her brother stood up with a grin.

"I'm Knuckles the Echidna and I have super strength!"

To demonstrate, Knuckles punched the ground with a battle cry. The ground beneath them vibrated violently but Knuckles did it soft enough so that the ground would remain intact.

A purple mongoose and brown chipmunk stood up with evident smirks. They strutted to the middle of the grass patch.

"I'm Mina Mongoose and I can manipulate the powers of air!". The mongoose then created balls of wind around herself.

"I'm Sally Acorn and I specialize in weaponry."

The chipmunk took out a staff and began swinging it around. Amy, Rouge, Wave, and Blaze began booing. Tikal frowned at their actions but didn't say anything. The two girls sat down afterwards. After Rouge and the rest of the students presented their powers, the three male hedgehogs stood up.

"I'm Silver the Hedgehog and I have psychokinesis."

Silver furrowed his brow in concentration facing the students. Suddenly Tikal could feel her body being lifted from the ground. She shrieked in surprise as all the students and Ms. Vanilla began floating. Silver put them down after a few minutes.

"I'm Shadow the Hedgehog and I can manipulate the Chaos Emeralds."

The ebony hedgehog took a brilliant green emerald put and presented it to the class.

"Chaos..._CONTROL!_"

Suddenly Shadow disappeared. The class began looking for him but couldn't find any trace of him.

"AH!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the shriek. Sally was breathing heavily still in shock of seeing Shadow sitting behind her nonchalantly as if he was there the whole time.

_'So he can bend time using the Emeralds'_ Tikal mused as she turned to the last student. _'Interesting.'_

The last student bared a huge grin.

"My name is Sonic the Hedgehog and I can manipulate Chaos Emeralds and I'm faster than the speed of sound!"

The cobalt hedgehog took out a red Chaos Emerald. He then tossed it in the air. Suddenly a flash of wind hit the class. Everyone turned to the race track where Sonic was running with super speed. In less than a second, Sonic was back to where he was standing. The Chaos Emerald landed in his hand. The whole class began whooping and cheering for him. Sonic was clearly a class favorite. _All_ of Knuckles' friends were it seemed.

_'Including him.'_ Tikal admitted reluctantly. Ms. Vanilla then gestured for Tikal to take the stand. The echidna nervously stood up in front of the class.

"I-I, um." Tikal stammered Sally and Mina began booing. They were answered with numerous glares. Tikal gulped and focused on the class.

_'My name is Tikal the Echidna.'_ Classmates shrieked in surprise and clutched their heads as Tikal's voice echoed in their thoughts. _'And I possess Telepathy. I can also use ancient offensive powers from our tribes.'_

Knuckles turned to his sister in wonder as Tikal's ominous voice left their inner thoughts.

_'We could use her.'_ Knuckles mused. Of course Sonic would have to agree to it though.

Tikal sat down with a confused look on her face. Knuckles eyes widened.

"Shouldn't think around her." Knuckles muttered quietly. Suddenly he felt an elbow press into his back. He turned to face Rouge with the usual sultry look on her face.

"Sonic's calling a meeting after school." she whispered. "Try not to 'think' about it alright?"  
She jutted her chin towards Tikal and gave Knuckles a look. He nodded his head.

_'So Sonic is thinking if the same thing I am huh?'_ Knuckles mused, knowing Tikal was listening to his thoughts. Her tilted head confirmed his assumption.

_'Let's see where this takes us.'_

**In terms of ages, I made the oldest characters in Grade 11 in case I want to make a sequel with High School. Everyone is 16 and in grade 11 except Cream, Tails, and Charmy who are 15 and in grade 10. I hope you liked it!  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm baack! I'm gonna be uploading new chapter for my other stroy as well as this one! I know it's been a while but school's been cray-cray and well...that's my excuse! Hope y'all like it! By the I've been obsessed with Fairy Tail lately, the new manga has just been soooooo OMG! Maybe I should write a fanfiction for it...**

**Disclaimer: Don't own NADA**

"So Sonic." Knuckles said as he sat down in their living room. The entire group was there; even Shadow. Usually they held meetings in the girl's room but with Tikal now living there the risk was too high. "What is this about?"

The azure hedgehog shot Knuckles a look of disbelief. "As if you don't know."

The red echidna shrugged his shoulders. "She's not ready."

"Have you seen her?" Amy asked shocked. "She read _every single_ mind in that class easily!"

"Yeah, but she just got her powers and you think she can get on the field already?"

"Well if she can improve so much within a few weeks of receiving her powers!"

Knuckles glared at the stubborn hedgehog. "I'm not letting my sister get hurt."

Rouge intervened with a sigh. "If you would stop being so overprotective and look at her powers you would realize how useful she could be."

"I am not changing my mind Batgirl!"

The ivory bat's eye twitched at the overused nickname. In a flash she was in front of Knuckles clutching the collar of his shirt.

"What did you call me Knucklehead?" Rouge snarled angrily. The echidna smirked in reply.

"Bat-_**girl**_." he repeated slowly. Rouge shrieked in anger.

"_Why you little-!_"

"Shut up."

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice. Shadow was leaning against the side of the door glaring at all of them.

"I agree with Knuckles." he spoke curtly. Knuckles shot a smirk of triumph at an enraged Rouge. "She just received her powers and would be nothing but a burden."

"But Sha-"

Amy was cut off by another piercing glare from Shadow.

"Regardless of how capable of her powers now Rose", Shadow continued. "She doesn't have enough agility or defensive skills so any offensive powers would be useless."

Amy, finding no rebuttal against Shadow, sat down in defeat. Rouge seemed to be thinking it through as well as she made her way back to her seat. Sonic raised an eyebrow at the ivory bat.

"All in all it's a group decision." Rouge snarled stubbornly. "All in favor?"

Much to her dismay, only Cream's hand rose as the rest sighed.

"Fine, I can accept defeat." Rouge said good naturally. "But how do we cover if Tikal finds out we're gone?"

"Well we don't share a room with her." Blaze pointed out with a thoughtful look. "So it shouldn't be obvious as long as we're back before morning."

"But sometimes we get called in the middle of class remember?" Rouge responded. "It's only because of Vector and Vanilla we get to leave school."

Suddenly the wristbands they were wearing began flashing with a bright urgent red.

"We'll figure it out when it gets to it." Sonic said as he and the rest of the group stood up. "But for now let's go!"

"Don't tell me what to do." Knuckles growled under his breath as he followed them out the window.

Rouge joined Shadow as he left the room through a separate window. The door in the room creaked open. A tan echidna walked into the room with a confused look on her face. She turned to face the window with a determined look and followed after the retreating group.

* * *

The group had finally reached their destination; the large statue in the middle of Station Square. They each donned different outfits (regular action ones). A large war machine was raging disaster through the city. It had a huge circular body with a large metallic moustache complete with glasses and an evil smirk built on its face. Behind the glasses made of actual glass was a man that looked identical to the machine. He laughed maniacally as he scoped the scene for his nemesis. Once he found him him he took a microphone from the control panel.

"**So Sonic!**" The machine boomed as it directed it's body toward the anthromophomic animals. "**You finally arrived!**"

"The bigger they are, the harder they fall, Egghead!" Sonic yelled back with a large grin adorning his features. With him were Amy, Tails, and Knuckles. Sonic turned to them and gave them a brief nod.

"Bring it on!" Sonic taunted.

Eggman grew angry and launched a missile at the group with a smirk. Sonic turned back to the others.

"_Now!_"

As soon as the missile neared the group, Knuckles jumped into action and punched against the momentum of the missile. With a loud battle cry Knuckles used all of his strength to punch the missile into the direction of Eggman's robot. Amy took out her hammer and held it at an angle Sonic could jump against. Once he was standing on it, Amy took a large swing towards of the direction of the missile and launched Sonic towards it. Sonic landed on the missile with ease and steered it towards the glasses of the Eggman machine.

"I will not lose that easily Sonic!" Eggman yelled and tried to punch the hedgehog using the robot. Sonic growled in frustration and narrowly guided the rocket out of Eggman's reach. Eggman smirked and continued to guide his robot's fist...

_to Knuckles?!_

"KNUCKLES LOOK OUT!" Sonic yelled from the sky.

Knuckles was too far to hear Sonic and was distracted with looking for a Chaos Emerald he sensed nearby. He also didn't notice when a tan echidna ran in front of him.

But Amy did.

"_**TIKAL**_!" the pink hedgehog screamed in horror.

Tails turned and gave Amy a questionable look. Amy began running towards the two echidnas as Eggman's robot arm was coming dangerously close.

_1 second._

It took 1 second for Knuckles to finally notice his sister.

It took 1 second for Tikal to realize she had no defense and to shield her face protectively.

And it took _1 second _for Amy to jump in front of Tikal and take the full hit from Eggman's robot.

"AMY!"

* * *

"Tch." Shadow scoffed as him and Rouge scanned the area for any Chaos Emeralds. These two prefer to work alone due to the others being too 'charismatic' for them. "Must they always make a scene."

Rouge shrugged with a smile. "You know Sonic; making scenes is his thing."

Shadow shook his head in disbelief and turned towards the battle area. Rouge cocked her head in confusion. Even though she's known Shadow for years longer than the rest of the group, he was still the hardest to read. Maybe it was his troubled past that Rouge still hasn't found out; even with her high espionage skills.

"I can't sense any emeralds." Shadow said. "We might as well save their asses."

Rouge nodded with a smirk as the two began moving quickly

* * *

"Blaze." Silver said with wide eyes facing the purple cat. "Did you hear that?"

Blaze's horrified face confirmed his assumption. "Why would Amy's name be screamed like that?" The cat said barely above a whisper.

Silver turned to the direction of the voice in concern.

"Blaze we've got to-!"

He was stopped by an arm pulling on his elbow. He turned to face Blaze with a confused face.

"Blaze?"

"We must not let this interrupt our mission Silver." The cat spoke tightly. "We can't let our people down."

Silver stared at his friend in disbelief. Amy was their friend and Blaze was willing to let her be hurt or worse? Silver reluctantly nodded his head. Blaze turned and continued down the path. Silver sighed and faced the sky.

_'Amy, wherever you are... Please be alright!'_

* * *

"AMY!" Sonic screamed in anguish as Eggman's 300 ton robot's arm connected with Amy.

Amy was then seen flying out eye range with a piercing shriek of pain. Sonic growled with anger as he directed the rocket at the person responsible. As soon as the rocket neared Eggman's robot body, Sonic jumped off it as it connected with the target and exploded. Eggman shrieked in anger and presses the emergency exit button. The Eggman robot's head lifted off the body as it began disassemble and explode

"This isn't the end, Sonic!" Eggman exploded as he steered his pod towards the sunset.

Sonic landed on the ground with ease and walked towards the echidnas. Tails landed on the ground as well and tried to stop Sonic from walking over to them.

"Sonic don't do anything you'd regret." Tails said in desperation as he noticed Sonic's fur slowly turning to a navy blue. Sonic roughly shook his arm out of Tails' grasp and proceeded to Tikal and Knuckles. Tails stood defiantly in front of his friend.

"_Go _find Amy, Sonic."

With one last piercing glare, Sonic turned and began running at top speed towards the direction of where Amy was thrown.

"That won't be necessary."

Sonic skidded to a stop as everyone turned to the direction of the voice. An ebony hedgehog, companied by an ivory bat, walked towards them. Cradled in his arms was an unconscious Amy with several cuts and bruises cascading along her body. Shadow cocked an eyebrow at the group.

"It seems I was correct, Rouge." Rouge responded with an eye roll.

Tikal fidgeted uncomfortably from the twin** very dark **glares she was receiving from Sonic and Shadow.

"As I said earlier this girl was nothing but a burden." Shadow snarled as he slowly made his way to Tikal. "Not only did she risk her_ own_ life, but she also risked the lives of_ others_."

"I-I." Tikal stammered. Rouge shook her head.

_'Don't try to fight it, sweetie. It'll only make it worse.'_

"You what?" Shadow growled. "What was the point of attempting to protect your brother if you had nothing to protect him with?"

"I have defensive spells!" Tikal cried defensively. "I thought they would work!"

"Did they?"

"N-no."

Shadow scoffed and glared at the clearly intimidated echidna.

"If there's one thing I can't stand." Shadow snarled angrily. "It is lives being voluntarily _thrown away._"

Tikal averted her glance in shame. Knuckles felt a sympathetic streak flow through him._ 'I'm sorry, I can't save you from this.'_

"Shadow you're wrong."

Everyone turned to the injured pink hedgehog who was struggling to sit up in Shadow's arms.

"Rose..." Shadow murmured in concern. Amy brushed off the comment and smiled weakly at Tikal.

"Although what she did was completely ridiculous and **stupid**." Amy mused with a soft raspy laugh. "Instead of berating her, you should be commending her for the amount if bravery she had."

The rest of the group smiled with a newfound respect. Even Sonic who can never hold a grudge. Shadow on the other hand...

"Tch whatever." he grumbled under his breath. Tikal was curious as to what he was thinking so she attempted to use her powers.

_'Huh?'_ she thought in confusion. _'Why can't I read his mind? There's some kind of wall or force stopping me.'_

Tikal furrowed her brows in concentration but was unable to penetrate Shadow's mind.

"Amy are you alright?" Tails asked worriedly. Amy responded with a smile.

"Don't worry I'll be ok in no time!"

Sonic moved over to her and Shadow and held out his arms. "Alright I'll bring her back while you guys look for the emeralds."  
Shadow pulled away from Sonic with a frown.

"I have to heal her with the Chaos Emerald." Shadow said. "There's no emeralds around anyway."

Knuckles frowned at this but didn't speak a word.

"Thank you again Shadow." Amy said as a faint blush scattered across her cheeks.

He responded with a curt nod. With that said, the ebony hedgehog speeded away with incredible speed.

"You could've waited for me." Rouge grumbled under her breath as she followed the two hedgehogs. Knuckles elbowed Sonic teasingly.

"Maybe if you're lucky she'll get a crush on Shadow and leave you alone!"

Sonic frowned towards the direction the hedgehogs left.

"Maybe."

_'I don't understand.'_ Sonic thought as he, Knuckles, Tikal and Tails began heading back to Emerald High. _'Why am I so bothered by the thought of Shadow and Amy together?'_

Sonic shook his head to get rid of the confusing thoughts and began running at super speed towards their boarding school

* * *

Shadow gently layer the injured hedgehog on her bed in her room. Amy groaned in pain as she sat up on her bed rest.

"Where's the injury?" Shadow asked as he brought his green Chaos Emerald out. Amy pointed to her thighs and back. "Alright take off your shirt."

"W-_what_?" Amy shrieked, immediately getting the wrong idea. Shadow rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Just take it off then turn your back to me." Shadow grumbled impatiently. "I won't see anything."

Amy reluctantly pulled her jacket and tank top off (but forced Shadow to turn around while doing so) and turned her back to Shadow. Shadow's emerald began glowing a brilliant green as he placed both his hands on it. After a few minutes. he removed his now glowing hands from the emerald and moved them to Amy's back. Amy sighed in relief as all the internal and external pain began to disappear from her body. Once Shadow was done, he gave the emerald to Amy. Amy stared at him in confusion.

"You heal your thighs." Shadow said as he took a seat beside Amy. "I want to see the result of your training."

"Alright." Amy said in determination.

She mimicked the actions Shadow did with the Chaos Emerald then moved her hand to her thigh. Although it was much slower than Shadow, Amy wounds began to disappear from her leg.

"I did it!" Amy shrieked in excitement as she pulled Shadow into a tight embrace. Shadow's eyes bulged open as he attempted to breathe through Amy's bone-crushing hug.

"What are you guys doing?"

_Of course,_all of their team happened to be standing in the door with identical confused expressions.

Shadow sighed. _'I'm not going to even bother.'_

"Well, well, well." Rouge said with a a fake smile. "Shadow is actually able to show affection!"

Shadow shot her a glare as Amy backed up from him with a light blush adorning her features.

"I thought you were healing her." Sonic said with an accusing face. Shadow gestured to Amy's now non-existent wounds. Sonic scoffed and left the room with Tails. Amy got up and hurried after him.

"Sonic what's wrong?" The cobalt hedgehog turned to her in surprise.

"Nothing, why?"

Amy looked down shyly as she held her arms together behind her back. "You looked angry."

Sonic turned his back and continued walking. "It's nothing, I'll see you later."

Amy watched Sonic and Tails leave_. 'He's horrible at lying.'_ Amy thought with a scoff._ 'Could it be he's...  
_  
**_Jealous?!'_**

Amy had a dumbstruck smiled etched on her face.

_'So he does like me!'_ she thought with happiness. _'But what about...Shadow?'_

Amy sighed to herself as she thought of the ebony hedgehog._ 'I did feel butterflies with him that I usually only feel with Sonic.'_Amy thought with a troubled expression.

_'Do I like Shadow as well or-?'_

"Amy." Amy turned quickly to face an annoyed ivory bat standing in the hallway. She strutted her way over to her and bent down to Amy's level.

"I thought we agreed Shadow was off-limits."

Amy shook her head confused. "You said Knuckles is off-limits!"

Rouge shushed her with a panicked face as she turned to check whether Knuckles heard her or not.

"I don't like Knuckles." Rouge said with a tight look. "I'm starting to think he's asexual."

Amy stood up defiantly in front of Rouge.

"I think you do still like Knuckles but you only just want to be the _first_ girl Shadow likes."

"I don't want Shadow!" Rouge yelled with a frown. "I just want to know why the first one he has feelings for is _YOU_?"

"We don't even know if he has feelings for me Rouge." Amy said in an hushed voice. The bat rolled her eyes.

"He treats you much differently than everyone else _'Rose'_" Rouge said in an angry voice. "He always helps you do your best while he belittles everyone else."

Amy stubbornly stood her ground. "Well that's not my fault."

"You're impossible Amy."

With that said, Rouge angrily left the apartment with a second glance.

"Urgh!" Amy screamed in frustration as she stomped after her friend. Knuckles stepped into the living room with a puzzled expression.

"Should I tell Shadow?" Knuckles pondered. He smiled maniacally at the thought of impending doom on Shadow.

"Nah!"

With that said, Knuckles left while laughing crazily

* * *

Tikal stood awkwardly at the entrance of the door as Shadow continued to heal his own wounds.

"Um...Shadow is it?"

Shadow gave her no sign of acknowledgement as he finished the rest of his wounds. Tikal cleared her throat nervously.

"I just wanted to apologize for what happened earlier." She stammered quietly. "I didn't mean for Amy to get hurt."

Shadow tilted his head and glared at her. "Am I the person you should be apologizing to?"

"N-no." Tikal murmured.

The reason she was apologizing to Shadow was because she didn't wanted to be hated by him. It seemed he would whether she liked it or not.

_"Don't worry, it takes time for Shadow to open up to new people."_

Amy's words floated in her head._ 'I will get him to open up to me!'_Tikal thought with determination.

Tikal turned to open the door. All of a sudden her eyes fluttered shut as she dropped in the ebony haze of unconsciousness. Shadow stood behind Tikal's crumpled body as he pressed a few buttons on his wristwatch. 10 faces showed up on it.

"Did the mission go okay?" Wave asked with a smirk. "Or did you guys screw it up?"

"Well other than Amy getting the shit beaten out if her it was ok." Rouge said with a sultry smile. Amy rolled her eyes with a sigh.

"I can't believe we missed it!" Jet scowled. "Just because we had to do homework!"

"Would you like to fail?" Wave asked angrily.

"Why did you call us up Shadow?" Tails asked curiously.

"I just knocked out Tikal."

"You WHAT?!" Knuckles shouted from his intercom.

"I'm putting in her bed." Shadow continued, ignoring Knuckles' reaction. "When she wakes up she will most likely believe this was a dream."

"Oh I see!" Amy said with a smile. "So she won't give away our secret."

"Or hurt you again." Shadow said as he picked up Tikal with his left arm.

"So is this because of Amy?" Rouge accused from her section. Knuckles snickered.

"Did I miss something?" Cream asked concerned. Amy rolled her eyes.

"Trust me it's nothing."

"I only told you this Rouge." Shadow said as he laid Tikal on her bed. "So none of you mess it up."

"Got it!" All of them said in unison.

"By the way Faker it's your turn to teach Amy."

Sonic looked surprised. "Really?"

"She needs to learn Chaos Blast."

"Come by tomorrow, Amy."

With that, Shadow shut off his wristband and glanced at the unconscious Echidna._ 'She has potential but she still has much to learn.'_ Shadow thought as he opened the window to her bedroom. '_Now to find Eggman.'  
_  
With that thought, the ebony hedgehog jumped into the darkness of the night.

**Rouge is such an idiot -.- Shadow considers her to be one of his closest friends and now she's getting jealous over this. Yes this story is KnuxRouge but it's gonna be _gradual_. Rouge has sorta a crush on Shadow who's of course oblivious to any romantic notions. And Amy? I'm debating over Shadamy or Sonamy tbh, let me know in a review who should get the lucky hedgehog! And if I should make Shadow get with Tikal who he currently dislikes right now! For those who think this story is about Tikal; it's about ALL the characters not just her so don't worry! And yes, Amy has just recently acquired Chaos Emerald powers so Sonic and Shadow take turns teaching her how to use one. C'mon all hedgehogs have to have Chaos powers not just the guys! R & R please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapta after ten days! Don't kill me! Since it took so long I did a looong chapter _filled _with new plots, characters, but also plot holes :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't anything yada yada**

Tikal awoke in her room in a drousy state.

"W-what happened?" Tikal drawled as she laid on her bed.

"Was all of that a dream?"

But how? The events were so...

_Vivid._

It felt absolutely and irrevocably real...But if it was real she wouldn't be lying in bed.

**Amy.** The echidna eyes widened. If Amy still had any wounds left then her dream would be proven.

_'But Shadow healed it'_ a small voice argued. Tikal shook her head. _'I could always read her mind.'_

With that said, the echidna left the room in search of Amy.

* * *

Amy laid in her bed wide awake She watched Cream's sleeping form rise and fall with her consecutive breaths. Amy was anticipating Tikal's inevitable arrival.

_'Remember.'_ Shadow had warned as he passed a blood red Emerald to Amy from their stash._ 'As long as you hold one of these she can't read your mind.'_

The emerald was stashed safely in the same compartment of her hammers. Amy stood up and opened the door.

_'If she isn't coming to me then I'm going to her!'_ Amy thought on impulse. She reached for the doorknob and gasped when it moved on its own. Tikal was standing on the other side and smiled politely.

"Hi Amy." she said in a hushed voice. Amy pointed towards the living room and closed the door quietly. The two anthropomorphic animals sat on the large two-seated couch.

"Is there something you want to talk about?" Amy said smiled innocently.

Tikal furrowed her brows in concentration as Amy fidgeted in her seat. Small sweat drops appeared on Amy's brow as she attempted to clear her mind of any thoughts.

"I had an odd dream last night." Tikal said suspiciously. "But I'm not exactly sure whether it was a dream or not."

Amy plastered a confused expression on her face. "What are you talking about?"

"You all were fighting a man named 'Eggman' and you were hurt."

"What kind of name is Eggman?" Amy giggled. Tikal blushed.

"That was in my dream."

"Well I think that proves it was a dream." Amy assured with a pat on Tikal's thigh. "We're _just_ high school students, nothing more."

Tikal sat back with a sigh of relief. "That's good."

_'In my dream you were all mad at me'_

Amy stood up and patted down her quills. "With that done with, why don't we wake the girls?"

Tikal stood up and walked towards the hallway.

"You wake up Rouge." Amy said as she knocked on Blaze's door.

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Tikal thought it would be better not to press it and entered Rouge's room.

_'Stupid...leave me alone!'_

Angry thoughts began to fill Tikal's head. Tikal grimaced and attempted to massage her forehead.

"Isn't there an off switch?" Tikal muttered annoyed.

"Stop playing...feelings.." Rouge muttered between pauses. 'I...want Shadow...stay away.."

Tikal watched the bat curiously as she walked over to the large indigo curtains on the far left of the room.

_'Don't play with me...'_ More thoughts intruded Tikal's own .The echidna groaned in pain and sat on the couch. All at once the thought barrage ceased, but Tikal now understood.

_'I know you're not a play bunny.'_ Tikal thought to herself as she opened the curtains to the room. The dancing lights cascaded through the room.

_'But it seems you're trying to convince yourself so you don't get hurt.'_

Rouge moved in her sleep troubled.

_'Do you really like Shadow or you just want to think you are because you're scared your feelings for this 'intruding' person is too deep?'_ Tikal pondered as she sat down on a couch near the window.

"Love...fake" Rouge muttered. "Never...again..."

Small tears began to form in the ivory bat's shut eyes. Tikal felt a few of her own tears building up before wiping them away as she sat down once again on the couch.

_'Take a chance...'_

"I said **_NO_**!"

Tikal jumped from her seat as Rouge screamed the last word and woke herself up. Rouge cupped her face as she felt the words Tikal say sink in. The tan echidna embraced Rouge tightly as the bat started sobbing.

"W-what's going on?" Amy asked as she opened the door. Rouge turned to face Amy as more tears began running down her cheeks.

"I'm so sorr-"

With one looked at the tear-stricken bat, all of Amy's ill feelings ceased all at once.

Amy shook her head and took the bat's hand and squeezed it. "Forget about it."  
Rouge smiled at the two girls.

"We need a sleepover STAT." Rouge declared as she wiped away the remnants of her tears. "I have something I need to tell you all."

"And Amy." The pink hedgehog nodded. "I don't actually like Shadow."

"Why are you telling me this?" Amy asked defensively. "It's not like I care!"

Rouge rolled her eyes with annoyance.

_'At least I got my priories straight.'_ Rouge scoffed as she pulled herself out of bed._ 'Stuck between two of those guys? Not enough jewels in the world.'_

"Not that I care." Amy said sounding nonchalant (or at least attempted to). "But what made you change your mind?"

Rouge smiled at Tikal who was blushing profusely. "A little birdie."

And with that, already formed friendships were woven even more tightly through revelations...

And common sense.

"Oh crap!" Amy swore as she stood up in alarm. The two girls cocked an eyebrow at her.

"The party tonight!"

Rouge's eyes widened as her mouth gaped open. "We don't even have outfits!"

Amy stood raised her head with the sudden solution that had to be sought through.

"**To the mall**!"

* * *

"I could understand them shopping." Knuckles stated casually to Sonic, who happened to be right next to him.

"But why the _hell_ are we carrying their bags!"

Unfortunately, the two boys were the only guys in their dorm when the three girls suddenly decided to shop.

"Hey Sonic, there's ten more bags over here!"

And they were already beginning to regret it.

"Ames, I'm carrying at least fifty bags already!" Sonic protested as the pink hedgehog stacked more on top of his already full arms.

"Oh, don't over exaggerate." Amy scoffed as she admired displays of shoes on numerous glass panes. "There's only about thirty. "

"Big difference."

"Suck it up, we haven't even gone to_ shoes_ yet."

"Oh, god."

Both of the hedgehogs turned to the direction of the groan. Rouge, who had bought double of Amy's foundings, was already stacking shoes on top of an enraged Knuckles.

"You owe me so much." he snarled as Rouge shot him a sultry smirk.

"I already promised not to touch the Master Emerald for a month."

"We agreed on_ two_!"

"Don't push it."

Tikal, who bought way less than Amy and Rouge, was daintily trying on a pair of red pumps she had been admiring for a while. Since she didn't have the courage to ask a boy to carry all her bags, she resorted to carrying her own.

"Um, excuse me?" Tikal said as she carried the box over to the cashier. "I'd like these ones please."

"125.50, please."

Tikal's eyes widened in surprise. "They're supposed to be only a hundred."

The sales clerk quickly became annoyed. "They were on sale before." she growled as she glared at the trembling echidna.

"I-I don't have that much."

Knuckles turned to Tikal in surprise. Their dad was loaded, how could she not have enough?

Rouge seemed to be thinking the same thing. She cocked an eyebrow at Knuckles who shrugged in response. Rouge quickly walked over to the register.

"I got this." She said sweetly as she passed her American Express to the clerk. The lady's attitude completely changed the instant she saw the card.

"Have a _nice_ day!" she crowed as she handed Tikal the bag of shoes.

"I'm sorry, I'll pay you back." Tikal murmured softly as the two left the store. Rouge smiled and shook of the notion.

"What the hell was that?" Knuckles yelled over the boxes and clothes he was carrying. "We have more than enough money to cover that!"

"Dad cut me off after I maxed my card." Tikal grumbled. She winced at the memory of the incident. "I gave too much to charity."

"_Of course_." Knuckles rolled his eyes and followed after the two girls for more inevitable shopping. After several grueling hours, the girls took pity on the boys and took them to the food court.

"All _right_!" Sonic rubbed his hands in anticipation as Amy handed him eight chili dogs.

"You could get high cholesterol you know." Knuckles said with a nod as he bit through his eighth chicken leg. Rouge rolled her eyes at the irony but didn't say a word. She felt an arm rest on her shoulder.

"_Hey, baby._"

A husky voice whispered in her ear. Rouge eyes widened in horror and turned to face the most notorious pervert and player known to Emerald High. And sadly her old ex.

Scourge the Hedgehog.

"Would you like something?" Rouge asked rudely. Scourge whistled appreciatively as he blatantly eyed Rouge's chest.

"Some things never change."

Rouge's glare turned deathly as she grabbed Knuckles' discarded sweater and quickly pulled it on. The owner turned in interest and started watching the scene.

"What do you want?" Rouge repeated. Scourge shot her a look of disbelief.

"What I've _always_ wanted." He said suggestively as he continued eying Rouge. "And always got."

"You're a real lady's man." Rouge said, sarcasm dripping from her voice as she turned to face her friends who were still in deep conversation. A look of anger flashed through Scourge's face as he pulled her shoulder roughly. Rouge shrieked as Amy and Sonic turned to her in alarm.

"Don't you _dare_ turn your back on m-!"

His hand was taken from Rouge's shoulder and was roughly pulled behind his back painfully. Scourge groaned and looked out of the corner of his eye to see the perpetrator.

Knuckles had a look of death etched across his features. His brows furrowed as he continued to pull Scourge's arm at an irregular angle.

"Don't. You. _Dare_. Touch. Her. **Again**." he enunciated each word with a tighter grip on Scourge's arm. He finally let go and Scourge keeled over on his knees in pain.

"Let's go." he told his friends curtly as he picked up Rouge's bags and boxes. Sonic, Amy, and Rouge, who were seemingly immobilized during the scene, followed the instructions without a word.

Tikal, who was watching the whole scene from her place in line, left without her food to follow them. As she walked by Scourge ,who was still on the floor clutching his arm in pain, a few of his thoughts trailed into hers carelessly.

_'Just you wait, you** bitch**.'_ Tikal winced at the profanity. _'At that party, you'll put out like you always have. Whether you want to or not.'_

Tikal wanted to turn around and scream at him but she couldn't. She knew she couldn't.

_'So what **can** I do?'_

* * *

"What do you mean I can't go to the party!" Rouge exclaimed in disbelief. All five of the roommates were in the living room due to Tikal calling them in.

"He's planning on raping you Rouge!"

"Then I'll just go with Knuckles." Rouge said nonchalantly. "You saw how he kicked his ass today. "

"You should have seen it!" Amy cackled to a confused Blaze and Cream.

"So you see?" Rouge said with a smirk. "Problem solved."

"One question Ms. Rouge."

All the girls turned to the voice that undeniably belonged to Cream.

"How will you get Mr. Knuckles to go with you?" the rabbit asked with a quizzed expression. "You two can't stand each other."

Rouge smirked at the sophomore evilly. Cream shifted uncomfortably under the notorious smile Rouge had when she planned a robbery.

"I have my ways."

* * *

"So you won't touch my Master Emerald for _three_months." Knuckles said as the ivory bat and him entered the driveway of the party location. They could already hear the cheers of students as the music boomed from the house a student lived in that was relatively close to the school. Rouge rolled her eyes at the repetitively asked question.

"Yes Knuckie, for three months." she clarified. Knuckles smiled blissfully, unfazed by the 'unmanly' nickname, at the two months of peace that were to come after the party as they entered the house.

Unbeknownst to them, a certain green hedgehog was smoking a drag near the front door.

"How _cute,_a bodyguard." Scourge scoffed. He threw the cigarette on the floor and crushed with his foot before entering the house with a devilish smirk. The rest of the group decided to come together besides Wave who managed to find a date, an albatross named Storm, at the last second.

"I mean Jet would be a great boss to have!" he gushed to the annoyed swallow. "All those star qualities with Extreme Gear..."

_'**Great**,'_ Wave groaned as they followed the group in the front doors. _'The only last minute guy I can get and he freaking hero-worships Jet!'_

As if he was reading her thoughts, the hawk turned around and shot her a smug smirk.

'_Jet 1, Wave **NADA.**'_he thought triumphantly. Sonic laughed at the expression on Jet's face.

"Hey Sonic!"

The azure hedgehog turned to face Amy who was looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Wanna dance?" she said, gesturing to the makeshift dance floor with sparkles in her eyes. Sonic did a one-over as she did so. She was wearing an off the shoulder white top with a pleated purple skirt and pumps to match. She had light purple eye shadow with a matching head piece.

_'She looks kind of cute.'_Sonic thought on impulse. He quickly shook his head confused from the thoughts. Amy misinterpreted his head shake as a no and sighed.

"Alright then." she said with a fake smile.

_'What was I **thinking**?'_she chastised herself as she turned to walk away.

"Wait what?" Sonic said as he was pulled out of his thoughts. He grabbed Amy's hand. "I never said no."

He then led a confused Amy to the dance floor.

"I'm a little hard to keep up with." Sonic teased with a mischievous grin. Amy raised an eyebrow at the hedgehog's inflated ego.

"I'll try my best to." Amy said innocently as Flo Rida's pop hit 'Whistle' came over the speakers.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Girl I'm gonna show you how to do it**  
**and we start real slow**  
**You just put your lips together**  
**and you come real close**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Here we go**

Sonic immediately began break dancing to the beat. Amy took a deep breath and began to match his moves.  
Sonic raised an eyebrow as he started into a more complicated set of moves. Amy just smirked and matched each move stride by stride, even adding some of her own to the mix.

**I'm betting you like people**  
**and I'm betting you love freak mode**  
**and I'm betting you like girls that give love and girls**  
**That stroke your little ego**

Finally Sonic seemingly had enough and started doing complicated flips and twists on the floor he knew Amy wouldn't do (Amy frowned and glared hatefully at the skirt she decided to wear). Instead Amy began doing her own dance styles in time to the beat that seemed to match well with Sonic's.

**I bet yo I'm guilty yo honor**  
**But that's how we live in my genre**  
**When i hell i pay rottweiler**  
**There's only one flo, and one rida**  
**I'm a damn shame**  
**Order more champagne, pullin them hamstring**

People seemed to be noticing the two hedgehog's dance off and cleared off from them. A small crowd began to appear around them.

**Tryna put it on ya**  
**Bet your lips spin back around corner**  
**Slow it down baby take a little longer**

"Whoa who are _those _two burning up the floor!" The DJ yelled appreciatively through the speakers. Sally and Mina noticed the chaos and joined the crowd of spectators. As this was going on, an ebony hedgehog walked through the doors of the party.

"Where the hell is everyone." he grumbled as he noticed the vacant rooms left with beer cups and streamers scattered. He then heard the loud bass echoing from seemingly large speakers and followed the volume.

**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**  
**Let me know**  
**Girl i'm gonna show you how to do it**  
**and we start real slow**

Sweat began to drip down Amy's and Sonic's brow but the stubborn hedgehogs refused to cease until the chorus was over.

**You just put your lips together**  
**and you come real close**  
**Can you blow my whistle baby, whistle baby**

Suddenly on of Sonic's legs that were still spinning on the floor above his head collided with Amy's mid beat. Amy shrieked as she fell towards the azure hedgehog who was still dancing. She squeezed her eyes shut for the hard impact from the ground. Surprisingly the floor was...soft.  
Whistling and suggestive yells exploded around her as she opened her eyes...

To Sonic's own.

**Here we go**

For a moment she was immobilized in shock from being that close in proximity to Sonic.

Then she snapped back to reality.

She jumped up, as blood rushed to her face, with a scandalized and humiliated look etched across her pretty features. She quickly pushed through the crowds in search of a nearby restroom.

"Amy!" Sonic yelled after her as he stood up and went after him. Shadow turned back into the crowd with an unrecognizable look on his face as Sally glared at the exit of the rose hedgehog.

"That was _amazing_!" Mina gushed to Sally. She quickly shut her mouth once the chipmunk turned her glare to her.

Suddenly a devilish smirk rose to her face as she approached the DJ's stand. The DJ noticed the chipmunk beside him and cocked an eyebrow in question.

"Can you do me a favor?" Sally drawled. The DJ turned his head set off and glared at her in disbelief.

"Why should I?"

Sally took out a stack of bills from her purse and smiled innocently. The DJ's expression changed into a smile.

"What is it?"

Sally smiled triumphantly as she searched through the large group of anthropomorphic animals still on the dance floor for a certain cobalt hedgehog.

_'Things are about to get a bit **spicy**.'_

**Now before you guys are like "Oh, no another fic where Sally is a bitch," there is a reason why she is doing this which you will hopefully find out with in the next chapters. I don't like to go make characters OC so they don't get in the way of my ship. I hate following the status quo. So bear with Sally until you find the reason which I think is a legitimate one. Also the background to why Rouge won't ever fall in love and Scourge's relationship with her will be showcased sooon! Some Sonamy and Knuxouge in here so next chappie has some Silvaze and Tailsream! Remember to vote Shadamy or Sonamy!**_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the revised version because there were a lot of errors. Like in the last paragraphwhen Sonic was looking out a broken mirror when he should be looking at a broken _window. _Anyway there were significantly less reviews (ahem 2 reviews) so if you guys want me to continue press the little button that keeps me happy :).**

**Disclaimer: _Not _mine**

"Amy, come _out_ of the stall!" Rouge said exasperated. She rapped the stall door roughly once again.

"Never!" A faint voice proclaimed within the stall.

Rouge sighed and turned to Blaze, Cream, Wave and Tikal with a defeated expression.

"Come on, Knuckles is waiting!" Rouge whined.

"At least your love life isn't _destroyed_!" A sob was heard.

"Uh hello?" Wave asked in disbelief. "Did you _see_ the guy I came with?"

"It isn't destroyed Ms. Amy!" Cream piped up. "In fact it's developing!"

The stall door creaked open a small portion.

"Are you sure?"

"_Positive."_ Cream clarified. "Everyone saw how Mr. Sonic looked at you."

The stall opened fully to reveal the pink hedgehog with dreary mascara stains down her cheek and ruffled quills. Rouge shrieked in horror.

"Is it really that bad?" Amy questioned as her hands rose to her cheeks self-consciously. Rouge reached into her purse and pulled out a large make-up kit and curler (which no one knew just how she managed to squeeze it in).

"Nothing I can't fix." Rouge reassured with a determined glare. Amy gulped and hoped for the best as Rouge ushered her to the mirrors.

"Girls." Knuckles said in exasperation. "Can they ever go to a bathroom alone?"

Tails, Silver, Jet and Sonic nodded in agreement.

"I hope Amy's okay." Sonic frowned in worry. Silver rolled his eyes.

"Whipped." Jet deadpanned. Sonic narrowed his eyes in annoyance.

"Shut the fu-"

"Are you guys done yet?" Tails asked impatiently as he pressed his face to the door.

"Almost!" A high pitched voice that undeniably belonged to Cream yelled.

"Five more minutes or I'm coming in!" Sonic threatened next to Tails.

"Do it and **die**!" Rouge snarled.

"Take out a watch." Sonic ordered without turning away from the door. Tails complied with an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"_Hurry up_ Rouge!" Amy shrieked impatiently.

"I'm taking my time alright!"

"Two minutes!" Sonic warned through the door. Amy clenched her fists in anticipation. Rouge, worried the azure hedgehog would actually entered the room, plugged in the curler and immediately began on Amy's quills.

"60 seconds!"

Blaze, Tikal, Wave and Cream, now actually interested with the threat, watched in amazement as Rouge began to work with high speed on Amy.

"10 seconds!"

Rouge stood Amy up and gave her a one over. She patted her hair down and gave her a triumphant smirk.

"Get out there." She whispered to the nervous hedgehog. Amy took a deep breath and turned to the face the doors. Rouge rolled her eyes and pushed her roughly towards it.

"Time's up!" Sonic yelled as he opened the bathroom doors...

To collide with Amy who was thrown towards it.

He fell on the floor with Amy sprawled on top of him. Amy groaned at the irony.

"It never ends, does it?"

* * *

Tikal took a drink from the refreshments table as she scanned the large house. Every square inch was occupied by students.

'Isn't there any privacy?' she asked herself on disbelief. She pushed her way through the crowd towards the front doors.

_'Sweet serenity.'_ she smiled blissfully once she was outside. She embraced the silence from the commotion inside. She looked around the porch for an area to sit and noticed a certain ebony hedgehog sitting on a lawn chair. She walked over to him cautiously.

"Is there something you want?"

Tikal jumped back in surprise. Shadow sat up in his seat and glared at her.

"N-nothing." she stammered. "I was just looking for some quiet."

Shadow nodded in understanding and sat back in his chair. Tikal approached him once again attentively and sat on the chair beside him. She shut her eyes and attempted to relieve the anxiety filling her.

"So when did you receive your powers?"

Tikal opened her eyes in surprise and face Shadow. He glanced at her with a questioning look.

"Just a few weeks ago." she replied. "I haven't gotten the hang of them yet."

"Obviously." she could have sworn the hedgehog muttered under his breath.

"I just wish I had someone to help me learn." she murmured wistfully. "I _hate_ being useless."

"You're not useless."

Tikal cocked an eyebrow at Shadow who was sitting up in her chair.

"If you need help then by all means ask." he said as he stood up. He left her one last withering look before entering the house. Tikal stared at his exit lightly blushing.

_'Maria, this is what you would've wanted me to done.'_

* * *

"Mina, find Sonic." Sally spat. The mongoose glanced at her unsure.

"I don't think you should do th-"

"Shut up!" the chipmunk growled angrily. "You know what they did!"

"How do you even know if it was them?!" Mina yelled back with as much velocity.

"Scourge told me, remember?"

Mina's softened in pity.

"Sally, he's the biggest womanizer in the school." she murmured sadly. "He would say anything to get laid."

Sally took in a deep breath, clearly frustrated with Mina's wavering loyalty.

"They _kicked_ me out of their group." Sally pointed out. Mina furrowed her brows in anger.

"_After_ you talked shit about them!"

Sally had enough. She took her staff from her utility belt she always wore and held it threatingly against Mina's neck.

"Either you're in." The squeezed tighter against her neck. "Or not."

The mongoose smirked inwardly as the chipmunk attempted to intimidate her.

_'I'm stronger than you, **remember**?'_

"I'm in."

Sally smiled triumphantly and stood back from Mina. Mina shot her a glare before turning and starting to look for Sonic.

_'But for an entirely different reason.'_

* * *

"Are you serious?" Silver asked as the group stared down the purple mongoose. Mina nodded her head.

"She wants to completely embarrass all of you." Mina explained. "But she wants to do so by trying to get back in the group."

"Wait a second."

Blaze pulled Silver aside and glared down Mina. "Why should we believe you?"

Mina shrugged her shoulders. "It's really on your heads if you don't want to believe me."

Sonic stood beside Blaze. "Then prove it." he challenged. "Take me to Sally and if she does try to make a move, then we believe you."

"What?!" Amy shrieked from where she was standing. She stomped over to Sonic and took out her hammer threatingly.

"You think I'm going to let her take my _**DATE**_?!" Amy smiled eerily at the clearly intimidated hedgehog. Sonic took a few steps back.

"Don't worry I'll come right back afterwards." he assured quickly before Amy's temper spiked. The pink hedgehog put away her hammer reluctantly.

"Fine," she spat. "But only for the mission."

Mina nodded at the group and turned.

"Follow me."

* * *

"Sally, I found Sonic." Mina announced once she was in earshot of the chipmunk. Sally turned around quickly in anticipation. The azure hedgehog behind Mina waved weakly.

"_Sonic_!" Sally squealed in excitement. She wrapped her arms around him (Amy, who was watching with the group, clutched her hammer). "It's nice to see you."

"You too, Sal." Sonic placed his hands around her reluctantly.

"I miss you guys so much." Sally hung her head in (false) regret as she withdrew from Sonic. "I really wish I hadn't said those things about you and the others."

Sonic shrugged nonchalantly. "Forgive and forget, right?"

Sally raised her head, her eyes shining with hope. "Really?" she said excitingly. "You guys forgave me?"

Sonic nodded and shot her a thumbs up. "Maybe you could even hang with us again!"

"I think I just might take you up on that." Sally smiled warmly and teasingly punched Sonic's arm. She turned and with one last wave at Sonic, disappeared into the crowd.

"Well." Sonic said as he cocked an eyebrow. "You were right."

Amy stomped over with a look of rage. "_That two-faced Sonic-stealing date-grabbing **bi**_-"

Blaze cut her off by placing her hands over her mouth. Amy immediately began wailing her arms and legs, attempting to release the hold.

"I don't understand." Blaze said to Mina. "Why would you tell us this?"

"You honestly thought I was with Sally this whole time?" Mona laughed in disbelief. "The term is called a 'double agent'"

Amy eyes softened as she took Blaze's hands off her mouth.

"Why didn't you tell us?" she asked softly. "We wouldn't have treated you so horribly."

Silver cocked an eyebrow. "The guys didn't treat her badly, only the girls, besides Cream and Tikal, did."

"Either way." Mina started with a warm smile. "I couldn't risk Sally finding out so I didn't tell anybody."

Amy, Blaze, and Rouge shared a glance before unanimously pulled the mongoose into a tight embrace. Wave, however, snorted.

"If it wasn't obvious already." Rouge said with a smile. "You're totally back in."

Mina nodded her as tears began brimming in her eyes.

"Can we actually party now?" Knuckles grumbled impatiently. Rouge rolled her eyes and took his hand before pulling him into the crowd (but sadly missed the slight blush adorning his features). The rest of the group followed. Before Amy could go in as well, Tikal pulled her pink hedgehog turned with a puzzled look.

"Why does Sally hate you?"

Amy sighed in memory of the incident.

"We don't really know." she murmured softly. "All we know is that she started hating us while she was dating Scourge."

Tears began to build up in Amy's eyes. "She was such a good friend..."

Amy wiped her eyes furiously before turning to face Tikal with a determined face.

"No matter," she said as she faced the crowd of students still dancing. "We're going to get her back even if it's the last thing we do."

Tikal smiled in assurance as the two girls followed the team. Amy faced the tan echidna with full confidence.

_'Tikal, I'm going to tell you everything after this party.'_

* * *

"Anyway can you get in a good word for me to Jet?" Storm asked Wave excitedly. the swallow's eye twitched.

"You know what?!" Wave shrieked as she stood up from her seat roughly and took Storm by the collar. "I've had _enough_ of you!"

The albatross's eyes widened in horror. "W-what?"

"That's right!" Wave spat angrily. "You love Jet almost as much as _he_ does and I'm sick of it!"

With that said she threw Storm to the ground and stomped off angrily.

"Of all the people..." She muttered angrily as she turned the corner to a vacant hallway. One of the doors in the hallway opened to reveal the green hawk walk out with a pretty brown fox. Wave's eyes narrowed at the girl who was flirtatiously laughing with Jet.

"So I was like 'Jet 1, W-"

Jet was cut off when Wave grabbed him roughly from the girl and dragged him off leaving the fox shocked.

"I'll call you!" Jet called after the girl.

"Not if you want your balls, you won't." Jet heard an ominous growl from the swallow. He smirked.

"Jealous, are we?"

Wave's face lit up as she drew to a stop at the end of the hallway.

"S-shut up." She spat angrily facing him. "It's your fault I'm dateless anyway."

Jet cocked an eyebrow. "What did I do?"

"That guy I was with kisses the floor you walk on!" Wave continued to ramble on impulse. "I bet you set this up!"

"I did _not_!" Jet responded hotly. "Why did you wait till the last second to get a date anyway?"

A vein twitched on Wave's forehead.

"_Because I was waiting for you to ask me, you idiot_!"

Wave's eyes widened as she realized what she had just said.

"I-I." Jet stammered.

Jet was rendered absolutely speechless.

"_Sorrynotsorry_." Wave rambled as she pushed past the hawk and disappeared in the crowd. Jet faced the crowd with a dumbstruck look.

"What the _hell_ was **that**?!"

* * *

"Knuckles." Rouge said with a tired sigh. The echidna stopped dancing and stared at her confused.

"Water...punch...whatever." She stammered between breaths. Knuckles nodded in amusement before starting to make his way towards the refreshment tables. Rouge sat down on an abandoned wooden chair, placed carelessly next to her, with a breathy sigh.

"Hey, sexy."

A deep voice whispered into her ear. Rouge's eyes widened in horror and disbelief.

"Remember me?"

'_Knuckles where are you?!'_

"Scourge I have no time for this." Rouge responded as she stood up quickly. Scourge grabbed her elbow.

"What's the rush?" he grinned widely and bared his canine-like teeth. "I just want some fun."

_'Knuckles,** please**.'_

"Well I don't." Rouge said rudely and ripped her arm from his grasp roughly. Scourge furrowed his brow and anger.

"Did I ask if you wanted it?" Rouge's eyes widened in horror.

_'Not again...Knuckles** where**-'_

"I'm not just some weakling like I was." Rouge said threateningly. "I will not hesitate to attack you."

"Sweetie, you know how strong I am." Scourge said, all traces of humour gone. "I let your little boyfriend do that shit to me."

_**'Shit,** I won't be able to hold him.'_

"So what are you planning on doing?" Rouge released a shrill laugh. Scourge grabbed her elbow and forced her to look at him.

"I think you know."

Rouge struggled with his grasp. She opened her mouth to scream.

"Wrong move." Scourge grinned evilly.

"_**KNUCKLES!"** _Rouge shrieked as loud as she could.

But in a green flash, Scourge and Rouge were gone.

* * *

"These parties are so different than the ones from our world huh?" Silver pondered with a smile. Blaze frowned at the scene.

"Thank goodness for that."

Silver rolled his eyes and stood Blaze up.

"You need to stop being so uptight princess." he teased. Blaze shot him a wounded look.

"I am _not _uptight!"

"Prove it."

Blaze pulled the silver hedgehog over to the refreshments table. Knuckles, who was pouring punch into a cup, nodded in greeting.

"You'd think this would be spiked by now." Knuckles pondered to Silver who nodded in agreement.

"Hey, Silver!"

Knuckles and Silver turned to Blaze who was holding two red cups that were most likely filled with beer. Both their eyes widened.

"I don't think you should drink that." Silver warned worriedly. Blaze shot him a dark smirk and downed the first cup without gagging.

"Oh my_ god_." Silver heard Knuckles mumble behind him. Blaze took the second cup and drained it as well.

"This is actually pretty good." She noticed as she poured herself two more cups. Students began to take notice as Blaze proceeded to drink those cups as well.

"Here have these ones!" A nearby viewer handed Blaze three more cups. She responded with a grin and drank all three consecutively without gagging.  
Soon she was surrounded by a whole crowd of students who were continuously handing the cat more and more cups.

"WOOOH!" Blaze shrieked with a giggle as she finished her tenth cup. "I'm getting dizzy..."

After her twelfth the cat finally collapsed on to Silver. Knuckles gaped at her in shock as students began leaving (with video evidence).

"You know Silver" Blaze glanced up at him under curtained eyes with a sudden revelation. "I've alwayss liked you."

Blood rushed to his cheeks as he attempted to sit the princess down. "E-enough of that."

"No really." Blaze said with large eyes. "You should be my b-boyfriend. We'd have such cute babies."

Silver could hear Knuckles snicker behind him as he attempted to pry Blaze off.

"Drunks never lie!" he cackled.

"Alright, Blaze." Silver relented to her embrace. "Let's go home now."

"O-ok."

Knuckles helped pick a disoriented Blaze up with Silver.

"I hope Rouge doesn't waiting a few more minutes." He muttered under his breath.

"**_KNUCKLES!"_**

Knuckles and Silver immediately turned to the direction of the shriek. They shared a wary glance.

"You know." Silver said with a horrified look. "That sounded a lot like Rou-"

The echidna was already gone.

* * *

"So how's your date going, Tails?" Sonic asked the fox as they walked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. Their dates in front of them were giggling to each other quietly.

"It's going good." he responded shyly with a light blush. "Cream's really nice."

"You better hold on to her." Sonic warned. "I heard from Espio that Charmy likes her."

"When did we get split into couples anyway?" Sonic wondered. "I got stuck with Amy, Silver and Blaze are off somewhere, then there's Cream and you."

"I'm actually kind of glad for that." Tails said with a smile. "I'm hoping to make it official tonight."

"At least you got yours figured out." Tails could have sworn Sonic mutter under his breath once they reached the top of the stairs.

"Tails?"

The fox turned to his date who was smiling sweetly at him.

"Ms. Amy and I are just going to take a few minutes in here."

"Don't worry I'm just fixing her up." Amy assured as she turned the knob to a supposedly vacant room.

"Why didn't you do that in the bathroom!" Sonic complained loudly.

"Because you gave us five minutes!" Amy replied hotly.

Amy opened the door fully to reveal two figures in a bed moving intimately together. Amy blushed a pretty pink.

"Sorry, I thought it was empty!" She stammered as she quickly began to shut the door.

"Amy?!" she heard a voice in the room shriek. "Help!"

The door swung shut violently against Amy. All four of them could hear the lock latch.

"_That was Rouge, Sonic_!" Amy screamed.

Sonic eyes widened in horror. He pushed past Amy and kicked the door down.

To reveal a green hedgehog wearing a leather jacket with a tearful ivory bat holding the blanket to herself. Amy held Cream and Tails back as Sonic stepped into the room and held Scourge by his jacket collar.

"You. _Son_. Of. A. **_BITCH!" _**Sonic enunciated each word with a punch across the green hedgehog's face. Sonic kicked Scourge in the gut against the wall.

"Amy take Rouge and the rest and get Knuckles out here." Sonic said as his fur starting to turn to a shade of dark navy blue. Scourge bared his teeth and punched Sonic back in the gut. Sonic keeled over for a moment but responded by round house kicking Scourge out the window next to the bed. Amy screamed as some of the glass shards pierced Sonic's skin.

"Amy!" Sonic growled warningly. Amy quickly nodded and ushered Tails and Cream down the stairs.

Sonic turned to face the shattered window with a growl.

"I've been waiting to do this."

**FIIIIIIIGHT! More plot holes being inserted but if you guys read the previous chapters, the Rouge storyline is starting to make sense (hopefully). So once again review and send in OCs.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not much of an authour's note here. Sorry for the late update, though XD. And once again, I type these on my Ipod so if there's some auto-correct or grammatical errors; that's why. Don't forget to review your input :) I love to read every one of them.**

**Anyway guys, I drew a new picture for my profile! Tell me if you want me to draw one for this story :) Maybe I will.**

**Disclaimer: Everything belongs to Sega except the story.**

"Knuckles!" Amy yelled as loud as she could above the loud crowd in the kitchen. She scanned the rooms for any sign of the red echidna.

"Hey, fight outside!" An obviously drunk porcupine screamed. All the anthromophomic animals yelled back in delight and began to file outside.

_'**Great**.'_ Amy thought bitterly as she followed the group. _'I hope Knuckles decided to come out too.'_

"Yo who's fighting?" A female wolf asked her friend next to her. Amy's ears piped up in attentiveness.

"Two hedgehogs, and one of them is Sonic." Her friend giggled. "I think he's the one winning."

Amy sighed in relief.

_'I'll find Knuckles.'_ Amy thought as she pushed through numerous students. _'So you better keep your part of the deal.'_

_'Be safe Sonic'_

* * *

Sonic threw another punch at Scourge with a growl. Scourge narrowly dodged it and followed up with a kick. Sonic flipped back a safe distance from the green hedgehog.

"Just give it up now." Scourge smirked cockily. "You know you won't beat me."

Sonic laughed mockingly.

"You think I will actually stop?"

Scourge glanced over his shoulder at the impending crowd.

"Well, looks like we have an audience." Scourge drawled in a bored tone. "Might as well make a show."

Suddenly Scourge disappeared in a flash of green light. Sonic snapped to attention and readied himself for any attacks. He suddenly felt an elbow smash into his back.

"Ugh!" Sonic coughed out before jumping away. Scourge disappeared once again. This time all the students were standing around them.

_'Damn it.'_ Sonic swore in aggravation. _'How am I supposed to move fast with all these people?'_

Suddenly Scourge appeared again and charged towards the azure hedgehog. Sonic quickly dodged out of the way. Scourge continued charging towards the crowd.

_'He's not slowing down!'_ Sonic's eyes widened in horror.

Scourge smirked at his target; a pretty brown fox. He clenched his fist ready to attack. The girl screamed in alarm. Scourge's fist smashed against flesh.

He looked up and saw it was Sonic he hit. The azure hedgehog skidded back from the blow and fell to his knees.

_'He got in a good one.'_ Sonic coughed out a batch of blood.

"I knew you wouldn't resist." Scourge smirked evilly at the fallen hedgehog. "That's the difference between you and me. And that's why you are _weak_."

"Sonic!" He heard the high pitched scream of anguish from the crowd. Amy appeared in his line of view in the front of the crowd.

"Is that your little girlfriend?" Scourge smiled mockingly. He leaned down on one knee in front of Sonic.

"After I'm done with Rouge." Sonic heard the hedgehog growl in his ear. "She'll be next."

That was **_it._**

Inexplicable anger roared in Sonic's insides like an inferno. His head was pounding with blood and his heart was beating erratically fast.

That was**_ it._**

A fist shot up and took an unsuspecting Scourge's jacket collar. The hedgehog leaned back and stared down at Sonic. Dark red eyes stared Scourge dead in the eye.

"W-wha-" He gasped in shock. The dark navy hedgehog growled with a sudden lust for blood.

"I don't think you'll get to Amy and Rouge." Sonic laughed sadistically. "Because on my list?"

"You're _next_."

With that said, the navy hedgehog's hands, glowing with energy, smashed his fist in the nook of Scourge's neck. The green hedgehog staggered back in pain and keeled over to catch his breath. Sonic followed up with dealing several severe blows to Scourge's abdomen and finished the combo with an uppercut. Scourge was sent flying to the far side of the mock arena.

"H-how?" Scourge groaned in pain. "I won't lose to you!"

The green hedgehog stood up to charge at Sonic but was surprised to see that he was not standing there.

"Behind you." Scourge heard a deep voice growl. Scourge turned his head and was met with a severe roundhouse kick from Sonic. Once he was in the air, Sonic jumped up after him and continued kicking Scourge higher.

Scourge opened his eyes weakly to see Sonic's infamous red sneakers come towards his face.

Sonic kicked the hedgehog downwards with such a high velocity, the crowd watching in awe was enveloped with a large gust of wind. Scourge met the pavement with sickening crack. A crater formed where he lay.  
Sonic slowly levitated back on to the street with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Sonic.." His enhanced hearing caught the low murmur that came from Amy.

He turned to face her and the crowd. He was met with several contorted faces filled with awe and veiled horror. Amy's was the hardest to look at.  
Tears brimmed at the rims of the pink hedgehog's eyes as she cupped her face in disbelief and with...

_Fear_?

"Ames." Sonic muttered slowly as he approached the hedgehog. Amy took several steps back instinctively.

_'I don't understand.'_ Sonic thought in confusion. _'Why is she acting like this?'_

_**'You don't need any of them.**'_ A deep voice hissed within his head. **_'They are what make you weak.'_**

The statement echoed in his head repetitively.

_'That's not true'_ Sonic shot back vehemently. _'They're my friends.'_

_**'Look at her.'**_

Sonic glanced back at the fear stricken rose hedgehog. She was actually starting to tremble in his presence.

**_'Is she acting like a friend?'_ **the voice continued. **_'She's acting like she hates you.'_**

_'That can't be true.'_ Sonic thought in disbelief. But he couldn't deny Amy's current behavior and fear.

"Sonic." Amy whispered cautiously. The navy blue hedgehog shook his head in anger and speeded away from the large group.

"Sonic!" He heard the loud call follow but he couldn't face it.

Not now.

* * *

Knuckles turned from the mock arena and headed in the direction Sonic ran off.

"If I was Sonic, where would I be.." Knuckles pondered mockingly. Once he was out of the crowd's eyeshot, he immediately began running at top season towards the horizon.

He stopped at the cliff of a grassy hill. Knuckles skidded down the dirt and halted at the shore of a mediocre sized lake. An azure hedgehog was sitting with his head to his knees at the far shoreline.

"What happened to your navy fur?" Knuckles questioned loudly. He glanced to check if the hedgehog was listening. Sonic's slightly askewed head confirmed his suspicion.

"It left with the anger." The azure hedgehog murmured softly. Knuckles eyes softened considerably.

"Does that happen often?"

"Usually my fur just gets a little dark.." Sonic answered with a sigh. "But it had _never_ gone to that degree before. I'm feel like I'm losing control."

"Well if it's any consolation." Knuckles said as he sat beside Sonic. "At least you curb-stomped Scourge."

A small chuckle arose from the hedgehog. "His face was priceless."

A grim look etched itself across Sonic's features once again.

"I was a monster today." Sonic chastised himself. "I'm supposed to be a hero, and I'm in a street fight with a punk like Scourge? Hell, even_ Amy_ didn't recognize me."

"Don't worry about Amy." Knuckles assured. "I don't know why she would act that way, especially since you did it for her and Rouge."

"What happened to Rouge anyway?" Sonic questioned as he rose his head.

"Left with Silver and Blaze." Knuckles responded with a shrug. "Wish_ I_ got to Scourge first."

"I'm too fast for anyone."

A silence ensued between the two anthromophomic animals.

"Let's go, man." Knuckles said as he stood up from the shore. Sonic stood up as well with a smirk.

"Wait, Knuckles you dropped something."

The echidna turned, confused. "What?"

"Your balls." Came the curt response. Knuckles rolled his eyes but was relieved to see the hedgehog back to normal.

"Mention this to anyone and I will _kill you_." The echidna threatened, cracking his namesakes for emphasis.

"Whatever Knucklehead."

* * *

"It was like he was a whole different _person_." Amy rambled as she fingered the cardboard lining her hot drink. The girls were all in the safety of their dorm.

"Well he got Scourge, didn't he?" Rouge said skeptically from her seat. "If it gets the job done, then oh well."

"Maybe I am over-reacting." Amy murmured. "Anyway Rouge, what _is_ Scourge to you?"

The ivory bat shifted uncomfortably in her seat. "Like I said; an ex."

"That's _not_ true, Rouge." Amy snapped back angrily. "Tikal was_ right_ about him trying to rape you, and now the question arises. _Why?_"

Rouge stood up angrily.

"That is absolutley none of your buisness." She snarled. She exhaled sharply. "I need some air."  
The bat left the dorm and slammed the door forcefully, blocking off any protests from the rose hedgehog. She turned...

To run straight into Knuckles.

"Ouch." The echidna winced. "Watch where you're goin-" His eyes lifted to the bat and paused mid-sentence.

Rouge cocked an eyebrow. "Well?"

"N-nothing." Knuckles said as he stood up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied snarkily. "The deal is off." His eyes widened considerably.  
"Looks like the emerald is _still_ fair game."

"You _still_ can't touch it for a month because of the shopping." Knuckles pointed out, annoyed. "If you do, I swea-"

Suddenly he felt lips brush across his cheek hastily.

"Thank you." She muttered softly before walking down the hall. He lifted his hand to his suddenly heated cheek bewildered.

_'Huh?'_

Sudden unfamiliar feelings began to cloud his head. His vision began to dilute as his heartbeats grew erratic.

"I need sleep." The echidna muttered tiredly, refusing to dwell on the topic.

"I'm clearly going crazy."

* * *

"I'm _not_ going to class!" Cream heard Blaze scream from her room.

"You have to!" Amy's scream followed abruptly. "You shouldn't have drank so much!"

"_Shut up_!"

Cream rolled her eyes and continued eating her breakfast. Suddenly, a soft knock on their door heeded her attention.

"Coming!" The rabbit scurried to the door and opened it hastily. A bumblebee was standing on the other side of the door wearing the regular uniform. He flashed a cheeky grin at the rabbit.

"Hiya Cream!"

"Hello, Mr. Charmy." She chirped happily. "What are you doing here so early?"

Charmy scratched the back of his head nervously. "I was kinda wondering if I could walk you to class..."

Cream's eyes widened immensely. "R-really?"

"Is that all right?"

Sonic and Silver, who just left their own dorm, watched the scene in horror.

"S-"

Cream's reply was cut short as the azure hedgehog pushed the bee into the room.

"Oh hey guys!" Sonic grinned sheepishly. "I couldn't_ help_ but hear your convo."

"Mr. Sonic?" Cream said startled. "Mr. Silver?"

"Hey, if you two are going down." Silver continued. "Why don't you take Tails as well since he's in the same grade?"

Cream's smile widened as she nodded. Charmy nodded reluctantly.

"Anyway, let's get going." The bee said, notably sadder than when he first came in. The two sophomores left the room.  
Both hedgehogs sighed in relief.

"That's was frikin close." Sonic muttered.

"What's with all the _noise_!?" Blaze shrieked as she entered the living room with Amy. Wave and Tikal trailed after them, tiredly.

"Oh hey Blaze." Sonic greeted. The cat's head turned to face the boys.

"Hey Sonic, Silver."

Amy's ears immediately piped up. "_Sonic_?"  
The pink hedgehog blinked at the azure hedgehog with tired eyes. She then snapped back to normal.

"W-what are _you_ doing here?!" She stammered, quickly smoothing down her quills.

"Just around, I guess."

She noticed Sonic's dismissive tone and dropped her quills with a frown.

"Can we talk?" Sonic shook his head and turned.

"Too busy now, Amy." Amy winced at the unfamilar formality. "Maybe later."  
Sonic then ran out of the dorm and down the hallway.

"What was that about, Silver?" Blaze questioned. The silver hedgehog attempted to muster a response.

"U-Uh."

"Silver?" The cat frowned at his stiff posture and took a step closer. "Is something wrong?"

"N-nothing." Silver stammered. He took several steps back as blood began to rush to his cheeks. "I-I'll see you later!"

The hedgehog turned and bumped into Knuckles and Jet who just opened the door to their dorm.

"Slow down!" Jet yelled. "_Geez_."

"Hey Knucklehead!" Rouge called from the kitchen. The echidna flinched noticeably, muttered a quiet response, and bounded down the dorm hallway.

"You said you'd wait for me!" Jet called after him. He turned to the opened girl's dorm and noticed Wave sitting in the living room couch. He pointed a finger at her dramatically.

"_You_!" The swallow reacted quickly. She jumped up from the couch and ran to the door. "We need to ta-!"

Wave slammed the door loudly, cutting off the rest of the hawk's yell. She turned and kept her back to the door, heaving heavily.

"Alright." Blaze said as a vein notably began to pulse on her forehead.

"What the _HELL_ is **WRONG** with everyone?!"

* * *

A certain mad scientist was in the main body of his large base located on a remote island. An animal approached his seat cautiously.

"Was it done?" Dr. Eggman questioned quietly. The animal gulped audibly.

"I failed." It snarled bitterly.

The doctor's head remained turned.

"Do not worry, _Scourge_." Eggman continued. "I have finally secured a place for you in Emerald High."

Scourge lifted his head with an evil smirk. "About time."

"Don't get happy yet." Eggman threatened. "If you fail one more time..."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah." The green hedgehog waved the topic off dismissively. "There won't _be_ a next time."

"Very good."

The hedgehog then left the room triumphantly. The mad doctor stayed in the room quietly.

"You can come out now, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog came out of the darkness of the ceiling, a dark frown adorning his features.

"I have some questions, Doctor." Shadow snarled. Eggman lifted an eyebrow.

"Really?" He inquired questioningly. "I thought you were done with your past?"

"I think you know _very_ well what I speak of."

"It comes at a price, Shadow."

The ebony hedgehog flinched.

"I've learnt through experience." Shadow said. "You are not a pleasant man to work with, Doctor."

Eggman sighed dramatically."I _so_ wish it wouldn't come to this."  
With a snap of his gloved fingers, several robots suddenly came into view. They surrounded the ebony hedgehog.

"Attack." Eggman drawled nonchalantly. Shadow quickly took out his emerald.

"Chaos **_control_**!"

When Eggman turned his seat to face the scene, all the robots laid scattered in pieces and Shadow was gone; presumably through the large gaping hole in the base wall.

"He'll be back." Eggman assured with a wicked grin.

"Because if he doesn't, the price will be his friend's lives won't it?"

"**Affirmative doctor**." A robotic voice replied to Eggman.

"Now go."

A robot identical to a certain azure hedgehog came into view. It's robotic emerald eyes gleamed with a lust for blood.

"**Mission acquired**." The robot continued. "**Mission shall now commence**."

With that said, the robot jumped out of the gap in the wall in pursue of Shadow the Hedgehog


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the pause, guys! School's been especially crazy; next week is mid terms. Here's to getting rid of my Shitberry! Read and review!**

**Disclaimer: Belongs to Sega**

"Damn, first period." Sonic swore as he, Jet, Knuckles, and Silver approached the door which led to Ms. Vanilla's classroom.

"Whatever's going on between you and the girls." Knuckles said in a tense voice. "Better be resolved soon. Mobius knows what will happen if we get called on a mission now."

"Every time I try, Wave completely shuts me down!" Jet shouted, exasperated. Sonic and Silver nodded in agreement. Knuckles rolled his eyes and threw all the boys into the classroom violently.

The girls immediately stopped gossiping once they noticed the boys sprawled on the floor.

"Good going, Knucklehead!" Sonic yelled, annoyed.

"Here's your chance!" Rouge whispered. "Go apologize!"

"I'll try." Amy whispered in confirmation. Wave sighed in reluctance. "After class."

Ms. Vanilla casually walked into the classroom. She cocked an eyebrow at the group of boys on the floor and cleared her throat. The boys ran to their seats quickly.

"Alright, for today's cla-"

Ms. Vanilla was cut off by a static intrusion from the class intercom.

_"Jet the Hawk and Wave the Swallow are to report to the front foyer immediately."_

Jet shot a confused look at the swallow, who was struggling to keep her stare set to the front of the classroom. Ms. Vanilla gestured towards the door. Wave stood up and ran quickly out of the room. Jet sighed heavily and followed in close pursuit.

"Storm?" Jet asked surprised once he noticed the large gray albatross in the main foyer of the school. "What are you doing here?"

"Dunno Boss." Storm replied with a shrug. Wave sighed loudly.

"Storm, I'm not actually your boss." Jet said with a hint of a smirk edging his lips. Storm cocked his head.

"You mean you weren't told?" The albatross inquired. Jet raised an eyebrow curiously.

"Told of what?"

"Jet."

All three birds turned to the direction of the voice. A pale green female hawk approached the group with a weak smile. Wave and Storm shared a confused glance as Jet's mouth dropped in shock.

"_Mom_?"

* * *

_"All freshmen, sophomores, juniors, and seniors report to the auditorium within five minutes."_

Ms. Vanilla sighed in annoyance as all the students stood up hesitantly.

"What's with all the interruptions?" Tikal whispered to Blaze. The purple cat responded with a shrug as they made their way to the large auditorium.

"Hey buddy." Sonic greeted as Tails approached their group with Cream and Charmy in toll.

"Do you know what this is about?" Tails whispered as they all sat down near the front of the stage.

"Haven't got a clue."

A gray fox approached the centre of the stage with a microphone. She tapped the microphone once all the students were seated.

"As you may have known." The gray fox started. "Our principal was absent due to a serious illness. Unfortunately, he has taken an early retirement to recover from this illness."

"When did_ this_ happen?" Sonic heard a girl whisper to her friend behind him.

"Due to this unforeseen incident, we were forced to find a replacement quickly." The fox continued with a smile. "Fortunately, we have found an exceptional candidate."

Sonic glanced away from the fox momentarily and noticed a certain ebony hedgehog approaching.

"Shadow?" Sonic said in surprise. "Where have you been?"

"Nowhere." Shadow grumbled dismissively as he took his seat next to Tails and Knuckles. Sonic eyed him suspiciously but nonetheless returned his gaze to the stage.

"With an overwhelming I.Q of 300..." The gray fox gestured for someone behind the curtains to come forward. "I present to you...

Doctor Ivo Robotnik!"

Tails gasped in horror as a silhouetted figure began to move forward.

"Tails what's wrong?" Sonic asked in alarm. Tails turned to him with wide eyes.

"Don't you _know_?!" Tails asked in shock. "That's-!"

A man with abnormally long legs and a familiar egg shaped body approached the stand with a large Cheshire grin splattered across his face. His pince-nez sunglasses glistened as he shot an evil smirk at the crowd. Silver and Tails wore identical looks of horror as Shadow glared daggers at the mad scientist. Knuckles was struggling to close his gaping mouth. He spared a glance at the azure hedgehog next to him.

Sonic eyed the stage with as much animosity he could muster.

Doctor Egg- rather _Robotnik _turned and stared the livid hedgehog dead in the eyes and spoke with false kindness.

"I hope to have a _great_ semester with you all!"

* * *

Eggman sunk into his office seat only minutes after his auditorium appearance, clearly satisfied with his advisory's reaction.

"This is only the start, Sonic the Hedgehog." Eggman said with an evil smirk. Suddenly, the door to his office flew open. In came Sonic, Knuckles, and Tails; all three of them were wearing identical looks of anger.

"What do you think you're doing here_, Eggman_!" Sonic yelled.

"First of all, that's Principal Robotnik to you." Eggman said nonchalantly. "And second of all, that is no way to speak to your autho-"

Eggman was cut off by Knuckles slamming his fist on the mahogany surface of his table.

"Cut the crap!" He growled threateningly. "We want you out of this school."

"_I'm_ not going anywhere." Eggman said with a smirk.

"We know you want your revenge." Tails said with a frown. "But don't drag innocent students into it!"

"We could just report him to the police, guys." Sonic stated dismissively as he turned to leave. Knuckles and Tails followed in close pursuit.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." Eggman called after the retreating group. Sonic stopped walking.

"Why not."

"Once I am in custody, the media will try to contact me." Eggman stated bluntly. "And I know the public is just_ dying_ to know where the world renowned hero, Sonic the Hedgehog, and his allies live. I know _I_ am."

The trio shared looks of hesitance.

"I know your _enemies_ are too." Eggman continued. "Mephiles, Metal Sonic, Neo-Egg-"

"We get it." Sonic interrupted with a sigh. "What do you want?"

"A new start." Eggman responded curtly. "I want to give up my ways and contribute to society more positively.

Sonic snorted in disbelief and left the room abruptly. Tails shot Eggman one final glare before leaving as well. Knuckles glanced at Eggman hesitantly.

"Are you serious about giving up?" He asked in uncertainty. Eggman nodded sadly. Knuckles furrowed his brows in thought.

'_My ancestors did believe in forgiveness.'_ He mused. _'I should give him another chance.'_

"I believe you."

"I just hope the others will in time as well." Eggman sobbed as he reached for a tissue to stall his impending tears. Knuckles smiled in pity.

"I'll see what I can do."

With that said, the red echidna left the room quietly. Eggman snorted as he tossed the tissue in the garbage.

"Same gullible Knuckles." Eggman laughed cruelly.

"_Unbelievable_."

* * *

The female hawk was coughing into her hands repeatedly. Jet rubbed her back soothingly.

"Are you okay, Mom?" He asked worriedly. She shook her head as she coughed more.

"I'm afraid not." She rasped softly. "I don't have much time left."

Wave covered her mouth in pity as Storm's gaze dropped to the floor.

"Wave, Storm." Both birds faced the ill hawk attentively. "I'm afraid both of your moms are in the same condition."  
Both smiled bitter sweetly.

"I was already told last week." Wave spoke softly as she wiped furiously at the brims of her eyes. Storm nodded grimly but stopped in confusion.

"Wait, how do you know our moms?" He asked confusedly.

"That's actually why I'm here today." Jet's mother stated. "Storm, you already know a bit of what I am going to tell you."

"Jet, have you ever wondered who your father was and where he had gone?"

Jet nodded dumbfounded. "_Of course_ I did."

"My son." She rasped, regret staining her voice. "I am so sorry that I ever kept this from you."

She reached into her large suitcase and pulled out a pair of thick, yellow-lensed, white goggles with gray segmented strapping.

"The Legendary Wind Master." His mother mused as she placed the goggles on top of his emerald green head. "That's what they call you nowadays in contests isn't it?"

Jet did a double take as his mom stood back to admire her son. "W-_what_ contests?"

"Don't play dumb." She said with a spark of teasing in her red-shot eyes. "The ones you skip school to attend around the world with that blue hedgehog and his friends. You are just like your father."

Jet did another double-take.

"J-just like Dad?" Jet stammered confusedly. Wave and Storm raised an eyebrow as they walked forward to stand next to Jet.

"Of course he always entered these with his team." His mother continued as she smiled at Wave and Storm.

"You take after your father's superior intellect." She stated to the violet swallow as she handed her a large parcel. "He built all of his team's Extreme Gears and I'm sure you will build the Extreme Gear for your team as well."

Wave glanced into her parcel curiously. She pulled out a pair of sunglasses with gold-colored lenses, a white tube top with a feather designed fastened on the centre of the top and white flare pants with violet flame accents on the bottom of each pant leg. There was also a large tool box at the bottom.

"Is this in my size?" She asked in shock. Jet placed his palm to his face as his mother laughed weakly.

"We've been planning for this day a long time." She said in confirmation as she handed Storm his parcel. "You certainly take after your father's strong physique."  
He took out a pair of tan gloves with large, sock-like cuffs, a pair of black sneakers with white and yellow stripes imprinted on them, and a pair of small beige goggles with clear lenses.

Last but not least, Jet was given his parcel. He reached in excitedly and pulled out a pair of red boots with black branch designs imprinted on it with white accents and white collars notched in the center of the boots. He also pulled out a mysterious hand-sized glass box with numerous shades of blue cascading within it.

"This is the key to open the fabled Babylon Gardens." Jet's mother whispered to him. His eyes widened considerably as he inspected the box.

"With all due respect, Miss." Wave said as she set her parcel to the ground gingerly. "_Why_ are we being given all these stuff?"

"Duh, even I know this ,Wave." Storm laughed mockingly. A vein contorted noticeably on the swallow's forehead. Jet's mother pointed a finger at each of the birds.

"Wave, you are the mechanic. Storm, you are the brawn. And Jet..." She paused with a proud smile.

"You are the twenty-fifth leader of the Babylon Rogues."

Wave and Jet's eyes widened in shock.

"W_-we're the Babylon Rogues?!_" They both yelled simultaneously. The pale green hawk nodded.

"As were your fathers."

The trio faced each other in shock.

Suddenly, the watch on Jet's mother's wrist began to vibrate. She flinched noticeably.

"I'm sorry, I must go." Jet opened his mouth to protest but was cut off. "I have one last thing for you, Jet."

She placed two metallic ring shaped objects into the hawk's hands. Wave and Storm looked over his shoulders at the items.

"What is this?" Jet asked as he inspected the items. Wave's eyes widened.

"Is this the Arks of the Cosmos?!" Wave asked excitedly as she reached to grab one of them. "Fabled to be founded by ancient Babylonians?"

"Which you now know are your ancestors." Jet's mother confirmed. The three birds stood in silence as the sentence sunk in.

"I-I _still_ can't believe it." Wave said as she glanced at her apparent leader and teammate.

"I knew I was abnormally awesome at Extreme Gear." Jet said in wonder. "But to be the leader of the legendary Babylon Rogues?"

He studied the two ancient stones in his hands. "Wait, why is there two?" Jet asked. "If one is for me?"

"Give one to that blue hedgehog." She said with a smile. "From what I heard, he is the only one to match your speed."

Jet rolled his eyes but nonetheless nodded.

"I must go." She said softly as she pulled the green hawk into a hug. "Be safe, I fear danger will be coming your way soon."

The green hawk nodded reluctantly. With that said, Jet's mother quickly left the vicinity (limping noticeably). Jet turned to the two birds with a large smirk.

"Well Storm, looks like I _am_ your boss." He turned to spare a glance at Wave as well. "Yours too."

Her brows furrowed angrily. "This _doesn't_ change anything." She stated as she turned to walk to class. A hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. She turned in surprise to face Jet.

"Regardless of what happened earlier, we're still a team." Jet said as he pulled her back to Storm. "All of us. And I promise to lead this team with all I got and get our names known! I won't let my dad down."

He grinned widely at the two birds and stuck a hand out.

"To the Babylon Rogues?"

Storm almost immediately stuck his large hand on top of the hawk's.

"To the Babylon Rogues!"

Both stared pointedly at the violet swallow. She glanced into both their sets of eyes. Storm's held bold determination and strong loyalty. Jet's azure eyes held the same determination but also some sparks of fear she would reject the team. She rolled her eyes.

"I guess I could live with this." She mused as she inched closer to the males. "You guys aren't all that bad."

Storm rolled his eyes as a smile grew on his face. Jet grinned broadly at the statement. The swallow placed her hand on top of theirs with a wide grin.

"To the Babylon Rogues."

* * *

"Wave, how much longer till you're done my board?" Storm whined as he swung his large legs to and fro. The trio unanimously decided to skip the rest of their classes to build their gear and were now in Wave and Tail's workshop located in the school's (formally) vacant basement. The swallow glanced up from her work as she wiped the sweat off her brow.

"I just started!" She said with an exasperated sigh. "You should be happy I'm starting with yours."

"Some mechanic you are..." Storm muttered rudely. The same vein from earlier begun pulsing once again on Wave's forehead.

"**_What_** did you say?!"

"Stop it." Jet interrupted with a glare as he glanced up from the twin Arks of the Cosmos in his hands."Storm, you can't expect her to be done your board in one hour. Get along, you two."

"Sorry, boss." The albatross murmured apologetically. Wave just muttered incoherent words angrily. Storm wandered over to glance at the stones Jet was handling. "What do these do anyway?"

"That's what I'm trying to figure out."

Storm noticed a small purple button on the one Jet fastened on his wrist over his glove. Storm pressed it curiously.

Suddenly everything in the room began floating. Wave shrieked as she ,and all the tools around her, were stripped of all gravity.

"Storm!" She shrieked angrily. "Jet! Get. Me.**_ Down_**!"

The hawk pressed the same purple button. All the items (and birds) were suddenly dropped ruthlessly onto the hard floor.

"Ouch." Storm muttered as he rubbed his sore head. Wave lifted herself weakly, using the table as support.

"Storm you.." She started with a death glare.

"_Genius_!" Jet finished ecstatically. Storm smirked proudly as Wave glanced at the hawk in disbelief.

"Are you kidding me?!" Wave asked angrily. Jet nodded, oblivious to her anger.

"We can definitely use this on our boards for massive turbulence." Jet mused as he took the second Arks of the Cosmos and located it's button as well. "But can we use it as a weapon? My mom did say something about incoming danger."

Wave sighed once again.

"Well, we do know a weapon specialist in this school." Wave said with a grim look. "Problem is she sort of hates us right now."

Storm and Jet shared a confused glance.

"Who is it?" They both asked simultaneously.

Wave rolled her eyes before answering.

* * *

"Sally Acorn?"

The chipmunk turned with a puzzled look. An orange hedgehog stood behind her. His dark sunglasses hid his view of her.

"Can I help you with something?" She asked with a friendly smile.

"Yes, you can." The hedgehog said as he lifted his sunglasses to reveal his cerulean eyes. He also unzipped his gray hoodie to reveal his torso. Her eyes widened as she stared at the twin tan slash shaped scars across his abdomen that only belonged to one hedgehog. He lifted his brows at the dumbfounded chipmunk.

"Do you know where I can find the main office?"

**REVIEW FOR FASTER CHAPTERS :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am so so SO sorry for the long wait! As soon as it became December, I had to write a GAZZILION tests and culminatings! December and January are the WORST months in Canadian schooling. I'll be updating more frequently since my LAST exam is on Monday! For now, enjoy the chapter and REVIEW! :D**

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me but the plot, Sega is the mastermind.**

"Sonic, slow down!" Amy yelled as she ran after the descending figure of the blue hedgehog in the large school hallway.

"Sonic!" She tried again desperately. This time Sonic stopped and turned towards her; his gaze remaining to the glossy floor.

"Yes?" He asked in an affronted tone. Amy halted before him and bent over to catch her breath.

"I'm...so...sorry." She rasped between breaths. Sonic's cold eyes softened considerably.

"You're not the one who should be sorry." He muttered as he helped Amy up to a standing position. "I was out of control that night."

"But I know you were doing it to protect us." Amy protested. "I shouldn't have acted so..."

"Scared?" Sonic inquired. The rose hedgehog nodded in shame. Sonic chuckled and threw his arm around her.

"Don't worry about it." He said with his signature grin. Amy smiled warmly at him. Neither moved from their position.

Suddenly, the loud bell woke both hedgehogs from their reverie.

"So..Uh, I'll see you later." Sonic stuttered as he struggled to shield his blushing face from the rose hedgehog. Amy nodded quickly and moved in the direction of her next class.

_'So close!'_ Amy chastised as she turned to take one last peek at the blue hedgehog.

She didn't notice an orange hedgehog heading straight towards her. Both students crashed right into one another. Books scattered across the floor as both students landed on their rear ends.

"I'm so sorry!" The orange hedgehog smiled apologetically as he bent to pick up Amy's books.

"It's fine, I should've watched where I was walking." Amy laughed embarrassedly. She then glanced up into his familiar azure eyes.

"Have we met before?" Amy questioned curiously. The orange hedgehog shook his head in confusion as he tightened the zipper on his leather jacket.

"My name is Flame." He said with a smile. He glanced at his watch and gasped in alarm.

"I have to get to my class!" The orange hedgehog yelled as he began running down the hall. "It was nice meeting you!"

Amy smiled as she weakly waved back.

It suddenly dawned on her she had to get to her class as well.  
With a shriek, the rose hedgehog bolted down the hall with speed to rival even Sonic's.

"I'M GONNA BE LATE!"

* * *

Sally stared at herself in the bathroom mirror as she contemplated the morning's events.

_'Did he finally come for me?'_ Sally asked herself in hope. Her emotionless eyes betrayed her thoughts.

"Hey Sally!"

The chipmunk turned in alarm to face a red fox saunter to her with a smug smirk plastered across her face.

"_Fiona_?" Sally asked in surprise. "I thought you switched schools?"

"I managed to get the principal to let me back in." Fiona drawled nonchalantly as she inspected her cuticles.

"You were expelled?"

"Yes." Fiona's eyes narrowed in anger as she replayed the events in her head. "Stupid Sonic Team busted me trying to steal some jewels. Hey, you still hate them right?"  
Sally reluctantly nodded her head. Fiona's Cheshire grin grew wider.

"I've got a plan."

* * *

Tikal stretched her arms over her head in mimic of her gym teacher. Amy and Blaze did the same. Rouge was benched due to the 'outrageous amount of cleavage' showing through her tight gym shirt. Sally secluded herself from the rest of the girls near the doors.

"Hey, Tikal!" A hushed whisper heeded her attention.

Tikal turned to meet an owl with large luminous hazel eyes. The standard lime green phys-ed shirt clashed with her light blue feathers.

"You're an echidna aren't you?" The owl inquired curiously. Tikal nodded her slowly.

"My name is Night Estrella." She said with a friendly smile. "Just call me Night."

"Anyway, I've been studying ancient powers from the Echidna tribe for years now and if you want to learn some moves, I can help!"

Tikal's face lit up instantly. "Of _course_!" She shrieked.

A shrill whistle knocked Tikal off her reverie. All the girls (including Rouge) turned to the teacher in interest.

"The boys will be joining us during this class!" The gym teacher spat angrily. "So there better not be any funny business! I'm looking at you, _Rouge._"

Rouge stood up with a raised brow.

"This, I might actually get involved with." She smirked evilly.

Vector threw the large double doors of the gym open as he entered with a broad grin. All his students followed reluctantly behind him.

"Who's up for a game of dodge ball!" Vector loud voice reverberated off of each wall in the gym. Students covered their ears in pain (and annoyance).

"Boys vs Girls!" Sonic shouted as he sauntered his way across the gym floor with Knuckles, Tails, Jet, and Silver in tow. Shadow leaned against the far wall in annoyance. Amy cocked an eyebrow.

"If you haven't noticed, there are twice as many girls as there are boys." She said as every girl from their gym class made their way to the gym floor. Sonic held up a hand to prevent any further boys from entering the main floor.

"I bet that us _alone_." Sonic said gesturing to his small group. "Will take out all of you."

"I hope you're ready to put your money where your mouth is." Blaze snarled as she picked up an abnormally hard dodge ball off the floor.

"We don't talk trash, we take it out." Knuckles said as he smirked in defiance.

Tikal spared a glance at Shadow who remained in his position near the back of the room. Suddenly, his blood red eyes met hers momentarily. She quickly looked away as blood rushed to her cheeks.

"Are we allowed to use our powers Vector?" Wave asked in annoyance. Vector nodded his head, a little in shock of the death aura enveloping the opposite teams.

Both halves glared each other down as Vector slowly (and cautiously) made his way to the middle of the gym floor.

"_PLAY BALL_!"

* * *

Amy threw a dodge ball in the air and used her hammer to propel the ball towards the boys. Knuckles dodged it narrowly and followed up with a hard throw towards Blaze.  
The purple cat burned the ball mercilessly with a smirk. Another ball collided with Night closely afterwards leaving only the core girls in play. The students that were watching currently had their eyes bulging from the constant movement.

Sonic narrowly dodged a ball aimed for his head and signalled Vector with the 'time out' signal.

"Huddle guys!" Sonic called out once the green crocodile responded with a shrill whistle.

The remaining boys, Sonic, Jet, Knuckles, Silver, Tails, and Shadow, put their heads together in a tight circle.

"They're tougher than we thought." Knuckles snarled reluctantly. Sonic quirked an eyebrow in surprise.

"That's about to change my friend." The azure hedgehog said coyly. "It's time to do, the _'formation'_."

All the boys gasped, with the exception of Shadow.

"Dude, that'll _DESTROY_ them!" Silver protested feebly. "I just wanna win the match, not traumatize them!"

"I, for one, am completely for it." Jet said with an evil sneer. "Let's get them."

"Hey are you_ girls_ done yet!" Blaze asked tauntingly with her hands firmly placed on her hips. Amy, Rouge, Wave, and surprisingly Tikal and Cream, glared at the boys with patronizing smirks.

Silver's eyes twitched in response.

"I've changed my mind." Silver spoke menacingly as the boys moved to their formations on their half of the gym floor.

"Let's kill em."

**I'm sorry its not that long! I'm still studying for my history exam on Monday so this is all I could afford to write. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait! As you can see, an OC has made an appearance this chapter! All the other OCs will be entering within the next few chapters. They all have VERY important roles within the storyline**.

**Next chapter! Sally's background with the Sonic Team is revealed and Scourge begins to make his move! Also, Sonic and the Babylons find something disturbing about the ancient Babylonian past!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I updated this chapter again after reading a review because I wanted to clarify something. I don't watch Hetalia for the barely-there, concealed, moments of _maybe _ship moments that will probably be taken out of context. I watch Hetalia because it is honestly the most hilarious, the most educational, and the best anime I can ever relate to. The reason I named all my shippings was to spark a conversation with my readers :D because most people who visit are shippers and like to talk about them. If I had to write all the things I love about Hetalia, it would be about three times this page. I love Prussia's random moments of awesomeness, how badass Hungary was even after Turkey kicked her butt, how CHIBITALIA defeated Turkey instead of Hungary, England summoning RUSSIA instead of a demon, America and Canada's bro moments, PAINT IT WHITE FIGHT SCENE, Germany and Japan attempting to eat nasty tomatoes, the Bad Touch Trio being...well, _bad_. There are so many things! In fact, I only started shipping at least 80 episodes in, a lot longer than it usually takes me. I refer to shippings as the sprinkles on top of an already frosted cake. The cake is already so AMAZING by itself, the sprinkles are just an added bonus. So if you would like to talk about Hetalia on a general basis besides the shipping, let's talk! Its nice to meet regular Hetalians :D**

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything but the plot, Sega does...BTW did anyone watch the Sony conference? PS4 FTW!...off topic...**

"Let's do this!" Sonic yelled with a fist raised to the ceiling. Jet, Knuckles, Silver, and Tails responded with a loud cheer. Even Shadow had a small trace of a devilish smirk. Sonic motioned to Vector to continue with the game and walked over to the centre of the gymnasium. Knuckles took his place directly in front of the hedgehog as Tails and Silver took their places behind him. Shadow moved directly beside Sonic as Jet took his place in the centre of the floor.

All the girls moved closer to the opposing team cautiously.

"I don't like the look of this." Tikal whispered in a warning tone but none of the girls took notice. The echidna sighed and retreated behind the group.

A mischievous gleam sparkled in Sonic's as he readied his hand to signal the group.

"_NOW_!"

Both Sonic and Shadow immediately jumped towards Knuckles and retracted into ball form. Knuckles cracked his namesakes and punched both hedgehogs towards the ceiling in a consecutive pattern. Tails then took to the sky and grabbed both hedgehogs by the arms and started flying in a circular motion. Silver levitated all the balls from the clutches of the girls.

"HEY THAT'S CHEATING!" Wave shrieked in anger. She glared at Vector, who simply shrugged his shoulders.

Tails launched both hedgehogs towards the centre of the gym as Silver launched all the dodge balls at Jet who was standing at the court line. Jet grabbed all the balls effortlessly and threw them towards the two flying hedgehogs.

Each hedgehog took two balls in each hand and, using the velocity of their speed, threw them at each of the girls.

Needless to say, the girls were in panic.

Amy shrieked and covered her head to lessen the blow.

A blow that never came.

She opened her eyes in confusion and gasped in shock. The dodge ball meant to take her out was levitating less than an inch away from her! She glanced at her team-mates and realized they were all in the same position.

"I warned you guys, didn't I?"

All the animals in the room turned to the direction of the soft (with a tinge of cockiness) voice. Tikal simply winked back.  
The Sonic Team, momentarily forgetting the competition, all stared with wide eyes and the same thought.

_'How much has she grown since we've seen her?'_

All of them were snapped out of their reverie by a sudden yell of pain. Knuckles shot up from the floor rubbing a dodge ball shaped bruise on his face.

"What the hell, Tikal!" He yelled, a tinge of betrayal seeping into his voice. "I'm your friggin_ brother_!"

"Sorry bro, you're on the enemy's side." Tikal chirped with a sweet, yet patronizing, smile. The red echidna stood to his feet and grumbled as he made his way to the bleachers.

Sonic was suddenly hit with the horrifying realization one of his best members was just benched. Using the group's stupefied positions as an advantage, Sonic grabbed a dodge ball and quickly knocked Rouge out of the game.

This went on for the rest of the game until there were only two left on the field.

Shadow and Tikal.

Tikal attempted to stare the ebony hedgehog down as she clutched her abdomen in pain. Shadow raised an eyebrow in inquiry.

_'It seems the levitation spell she used earlier has taken a toll.'_ He thought as he spun his dodge ball absent-mindedly.  
The loud obnoxious yells from the boys didn't help at all.

"WHAT ARE YOU_ DOING_ SHADOW?!" Jet and Sonic yelled in unison as they clutched each other in fear the girls might actually win.

Wait a minute.

Shadow smirked as he turned to the boys. Why did he give a damn whether they win or not? Maybe if he lost, their egos might be taken down a notch.  
But it would risk losing his pride.

He spared a glance at the opposing team's side. It appeared none of them were really paying attention to the game.

Besides Rose, that is.

She appeared to be pleading with Shadow through her eyes. Shadow's head twitched as unpleasant memories resurfaced. Shadow sighed as a wave of nostalgia passed through him, and turned to the panting echidna.

Tikal quickly straightened her posture in fear of an attack. Shadow smiled lightly and tossed the ball towards her. The ball landed into the echidna's arms easily.

She blinked. The boys blinked. The girls blinked.

"_Huh_?"

A pierce whistle broke the ghostly silence of the gym. Vector sauntered over to the duo and raised Tikal's arm with a broad grin.

"The girls win!"

The boys screamed in horror as Rouge, Blaze, Wave, and Cream all ran towards Tikal in hysterics. Amy remained where she was in shock.

'_Did he just...?_' Amy thought in confusion. She suddenly felt a pierce jab of pain hit her chest. She raised her hand to the source of pain in awe.  
'_W-what is this?_'

Her eyes rose to the main floor once again. The boys were currently taking turns yelling at Shadow for his unfortunate sentimental streak. His eyes lifted and met hers momentarily. She quickly averted her eyes as her cheeks began to warm unexpectedly.

_'W-what is this?!_' She panicked as she raised her hand to her cheeks. Amy cupped them in disbelief. She quickly grabbed her gym bag and bolted towards the change rooms while taking caution to not make a scene.

'_What the heck is going on?_'

* * *

Sally had long gone to the change rooms. She left as soon as the game had begun. She gazed at her silver charm bracelet she always wore everywhere.

_'This is from me to you'_ His voice reverberated inside her head. _'As long as you wear this, a piece of me will always be with you.'_

_'No please!'_ She had pleaded desperately. _'I don't want a piece, I just want you!'_

_'Sally, I will always be with you, whether in physical form or in spirit._' He said in pride. '_Never forget your dear older brother._'

That was his eyes had shut, and she _knew_ they would never open again.

Sally shut her eyes as tears threatened to spill over the rims of her eyes.

_'You would be ashamed of who I am now.'_ Sally sobbed as she hastily rubbed at her eyes. _'All because of **him**.'_

**One Year Ago**

"Sally, are you an idiot?!" Scourge asked angrily as he gripped both her wrists painfully. The chipmunk pushed him away furiously.

"No I'm not!" She replied hotly. "They're my friends and you constantly insult them! What did they ever do to you!"

"They're not who you think they are, Sally!" Scourge yelled angrily. "They're trying to break us up!"

Sally narrowed her eyes in disbelief. "We are all a part of the same team. The Sonic Team." She declared defiantly. "I would never betray them and I know they would _never_ betray me!"

"I thought you believed me." Scourge's eyes glazed over in sadness. "I thought you were _different_."

Sally's gaze averted in uncertainness. "I am..."

Scourge took her hesitance to his advantage and quickly grabbed her hands.

"Trust me, I know what's best for you." The green hedgehog murmured softly as he gazed into Sally's hazel eyes. "You know I'm the only person who will ever love you. You don't want to lose that, do you?"

Sally shook her head frantically and pulled him into a close embrace.

_'He's right.'_ Sally thought as tears pooled in her eyes. Images of an older chipmunk screaming in pain protruded her mind. _'He's right._'

She didn't notice the maniacal grin etched across Scourge's features as he hugged her back.

**Three Months Later**

"SONIC!" Sally screamed enraged as she stomped across the hall to the team gathered around the blue hedgehog. All of them turned towards her in shock.

"How could you?!" She screamed and slapped Sonic straight across the face. He fell back in shock and slowly raised his hand towards the forming bruise on his cheek.

"What the hell is your problem, Sally!" Knuckles snarled as he stepped in front of their leader defensively. Tears continued to pour down the chipmunk's cheeks.

"You got Scourge kicked out of the city!" She shrieked in an accusing tone. "You knew what he was to me!"

"Sally, he was pretending to be Sonic and was causing crimes all around the city!" Tails tried reasoning. "He's not who you think he is!"

Sally shook her head in disbelief.

"He would never do that." She whispered harshly. Her head whipped up to stare each member of the Sonic team in the eye.

"You took my everything." Sally snarled in a shaken tone. "Now I'll take something of_ yours_."

With one last defiant glare, the chipmunk turned and ran away to take refuge in her room.

**Present Time**

The slamming of a door pulled Sally out of her thoughts. She felt a dampness on her cheeks. Sally cautiously lifted her fingers to feel a liquid drying on her cheek.

_'Was I crying?'_ Sally pondered in wonder.

"Are you crying?" A worried voice echoed her thoughts. Sally lifted her gaze to meet the emerald eyes that belonged to Amy.

"N-no." Sally muttered softly.

She swore under her breath that the hedgehog was able to catch her at her most vulnerable state.

"Sally."

The chipmunk lifted her gaze once again to meet Amy's. The pink hedgehog sat down next to her.

"I've missed you so much." Amy whispered softly. "Please, can we just forget everything in the past and move on? I hate pretending to dislike you."

_'No I hate you!'_ A voice in the back of Sally's mind yelled vehemently. But a stronger voice stated something much different.

"I've missed you too." Sally blurted on impulse. She quickly covered her mouth in alarm. Amy's eyes lit up in hope.

"Really?" She asked in an unsure tone. The chipmunk nodded sullenly.

"I'm so sorry...about Scourge." Sally whispered in a broken tone. "It just hurts...so much."

Amy's eyes softened considerably as she pulled the chipmunk into her embrace. And for the first time in more than ten years, Sally allowed herself to cry onto someone's shoulder.

* * *

"Amy, all of them hate me!" Sally whispered harshly as the pink hedgehog pushed her towards the boy's dorms.

"Don't worry about it!" Amy chirped brightly without a hitch. "They've all missed you, even if they won't admit it!"

Sally yelled back in defiance but the rose hedgehog persisted until they were firmly in the meeting room.

Several mouths dropped in shock as other's brows rose considerably. Sally sheepishly raised her hand in greeting.

"Long time, no see." She laughed awkwardly.

Behind her, Amy placed a palm to her face in exasperation.

* * *

"Why should we believe you?" Knuckles snarled suspiciously. Sally had just finished repeating her story to the whole team and was met with mixed responses.

"What can I possibly gain from telling you all this?" Sally retorted. Knuckles huffed stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Scourge is pretty manipulative" Silver pointed out from his seat. "It would explain her irrational behaviour."

"What do you think, Sonic?" Amy addressed their unvoiced leader. Sonic sighed and walked towards the chipmunk. Sally gulped nervously.

"I think..." Sonic drawled once he was in front of her. A broad grin made its way to his face. "I've missed you Sal."

Sally grinned back in response and hugged the azure hedgehog.

"The feeling's mutual."

Amy squealed and hugged the both of them. All the team-mates shared a smile and followed suit. Shadow still remained in his usual spot as he watched the large group hug form.

"A-hem!" Each member of the team sent the ebony hedgehog a death glare.

Shadow rolled his eyes and took his place in the large hug.

Sally laughed her first genuine laugh in what appeared to be years as she shifted in her uncomfortable spot between the group members.

'So this is what being loved is like' She pondered as the group began to disparate back into their original seating. They all proceeded to catch up on news and strategize their next move. She smiled fondly at each member.

Her smiles down-turned into a grim line once she remembered the other reason she came to the meeting.  
"Guys?"

All the friends turned to her in confusion at her expression. She clutched her hands together in worry.

"There's something you should know."

* * *

Shadow pressed his fingers to his forehead in aggravation once Sally was done relaying her story.

_'So that's three people currently trying to get revenge on us,'_ he thought bitterly. _'If she's even telling the truth."_

"So Scourge and Fiona are here AND they're trying to ruin us?" Jet asked in disbelief. "Are they working together?"

Sally shook her head. "Scourge is trying to disguise the fact he's here."

Rouge lifted her shaking hands to her face in shock.

_'Why can't he just leave me alone?'_  
Rouge attempted to wring her hands together to stop the shaking but to no avail. A much larger hand enveloped her own and ceased the shaking.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine." Knuckles assured in a soft whisper. "I won't let anything happen."

Rouge quickly retracted her hands and reverted her gaze. "I know that,_ Knucklehead_."

The echidna huffed and turned away from the bat in aggravation. He didn't notice the small fond smile growing on the bat's face.

"Our next move is fairly obvious then." Blaze drawled nonchalantly. She narrowed her eyes suspiciously at the chipmunk. "Sally needs to play double-agent and find out what they're planning."

"Glad we're on the same page." Sally retorted with a determined smirk. Shadow, Blaze, and Knuckles shared a disbelieving gaze as the group began to chat with the chipmunk easily. They both shared the same thought as the group members started to leave the room.

_'How can they trust her so easily?'_

"Hey Sonic!"

The azure hedgehog turned to face Jet and Wave. Jet tossed a octangular shaped rock at him. Sonic caught it and observed it closely.

"What is this?" He asked as he turned it over in his palm. Jet's brow rose.

"The key to the power of Extreme Gear!" He boasted in a cocky voice. Sonic raised his brow in questioning. Jet sighed.

"Ever heard of the Babylon Gardens?" The green hawk asked excitedly. Sonic nodded slowly as he recalled all the history lessons he actually bothered to stay awake during. "That's where we're taking these babies."

"But why?" Sonic asked impatiently.

"I think I know."

The three team-mates turned to the direction of the voice. A dark grey wolf with auburn piercing eyes regarded the group with a broad canine grin. A rather tall blue echidna standing next to the wolf, regarded the team with a nod. Standing between them was an ebony hedgehog with blond streaks at the end of her quills. She smirked defiantly as another figure appeared behind her shyly.  
Night coughed into her palm awkwardly as she stood next to the group.

"Who the heck are you?" Jet snorted. The wolf smirked.

"I don't think that's relevant at the moment." The wolf smirked knowingly. "Point is, we know where the Babylon Gardens are."

Sonic and Jet shared a glance. Challenging grins emerged on both rival's faces. They both turned to the newcomers still standing at the door. Jet raised a brow and gestured them into the room.

"Let's talk."

**Lot of changes this chapter. Sally has a head-heel turn when she realizes Scourge didn't really care for her and is now back on the team! Doesn't look like all the team members trust her though, understandable considering she's been an enemy for a year now. It looks like Tikal is becoming much more stronger than the Team realized. And anyone who's played 'Zero Gravity' knows what happens when the Cosmos of the Arks and the Babylon Gardens mix together, but will the Sonic Team find out before its too late?**

**Next chapter!**

**Can Sally gain the trust of all the team members? Looks like it'll take a very risky mission to do so...**

**Blaze and Silver learn a very disturbing detail about the _real _intention of their 'mission'**

**Who are the animals that claim to know about the Babylon Gardens? And what's their motive?**

**Scourge finds a trustworthy ally in the school, and the two finally make their move...**


	9. Chapter 9

**_HEEERE'S THE NEW CHAPTER! _It's been waaaay too long since I've written a chapter for this story. Sorry if it's a bit shaky, I had to re-read my story to figure out where I was going with this (note to self, never go on a hiatus when you're still trying to build up the plot). ****I think this is all the OC's I'll bring into the story thus far. As you can see, the plot is starting to develop so at this point I can't introduce any new plotlines. I have the next chapter planned out so it'll be uploaded soon. And to PeaceLoveSonicandChao, I would LOVE IT if you drew a pic for this story. That would amazing :D and thank you for the offer! **

******R&R!**

**_Disclaimer: Everything but the plot and OC's belong to Sega (y)_**

_'These people are way too oblivious for their own good.'_

Blaze's eyes burned with a fiery rage as she left the room her teammates were formally in.

Someone they've despised, someone that _betrayed_ their trust, was easily let back into the group without further thought? Sally joining their team after all she's done was about as likely as Eggman conceding defeat and becoming their school principal. Oh _wait_.

She suddenly felt a hand tug at her wrist. Blaze spun around in alarm only to meet twin ruby eyes beckoning her to stay quiet.  
Blaze nodded silently and followed Shadow into a vacant hallway where, surprisingly, Knuckles was waiting patiently. She waited until Shadow stopped walking to finally speak.

"What are we going to do about this?" Blaze asked. "We can't have Sally coming to break up the group, especially not at this time."

"Relax, Shadow's got a plan." Knuckled assured her. He jutted his chin at the ebony hedgehog to start speaking.

"Obviously we can't trust Sally's gotten a sudden revelation and has decided to join the team." Shadow started as he leaned himself against the wall. "So she'll to prove herself."

Blaze furrowed her brows in confusion. "She's already agreed to go undercover as Scourge's and Fiona's ally."

Shadow's eyes glinted menacingly. "I think we need to go deeper than that."

Blaze's and Knuckles' eyes met in mutual confusion.

"I have reason to believe Scourge is actually working for the doctor."

"_Eggman_?!" Blaze and Knuckles both shrieked. A dark glare from Shadow silenced them immediately.

"That's impossible." Knuckles snarled in a hushed tone. "Eggman already said he wasn't evil anymore."

"While you guys were at the party, I paid him a visit." Shadow continued. "He doesn't realize this but before I left, I placed one of these in his lab."  
Shadow pulled out a miniature camera the size of a gumball. Knuckled grabbed it and observed it curiously.

"Where did you get this?"

"Rouge uses these on your island all the time." Shadow responded with a shrug. Knuckles gasped indignantly.

"That friggin' _bat_!"

"That's beside the point." Blaze said and grabbed the camera from Knuckles' hands before he crushed it in rage. "What did you find?"

Shadow reached into his uniform pocket and pulled a white iPhone with pictures of half-naked male singers plastered all over it. Blaze and Knuckles stared at Shadow in questioning (and horror).

"It's Rouge's" Shadow dead-panned. Both the echidna and cat nodded in understanding (and relief). He tapped a few buttons on the screen and showed the two animals the video.

**Flashback**

_A broken and bruised green hedgehog limped his way into the middle of the dimly lit room. He groaned in pain before collapsing in front of an ominous black chair._  
_  
"It seems you have failed your mission." A voice drawled._  
_  
The green hedgehog lifted his head towards the chair._  
_  
"There was something different about him." The hedgehog coughed defensively. "He got all dark and overpowered."_  
_  
"But here I thought you were ten times stronger than him." The voice growled mockingly. The chair swiveled around and revealed the figure to the hedgehog._  
_  
"I thought you were **perfect** for the job, Scourge."_  
_  
The hedgehog in question snarled. "I wouldn't be talking, **Eggman**."_  
_  
The mad doctor's glasses glinted menacingly as he leaned forward in his chair._  
_  
"So it seems he can become Super without the use of seven Chaos emeralds." Eggman fumed. "That damn hedgehog."_  
_  
Scourge lifted himself upright and glared at him._  
_  
"He went Super but it wasn't the full thing." Scourge rasped. "Like I said, he turned a dark colour."_  
_  
"Dark?" Eggman's brows lifted considerably."What, exactly, provoked this?"_  
_  
Scourge snorted in disgust. "I told him I'd get his little girlfriend and he got all pissed."_  
_  
"So it was caused by rage!" Eggman yelled in delight. Scourge's eyes widened at the doctor's quick conclusion. Clearly, his intelligence wasn't exaggerated._

_Eggman smirked in victory as he rose to his feet. "Scourge, you can leave but be ready at anytime."_

_"What the hell are you on about?" Scourge yelled after the doctor's descending back as several Egg-bots surrounded him. Eggman turned to the injured green hedgehog with his signature maniacal grin._  
_  
"Scourge, I think it's about time you've received an education."_

**Present**

Blaze and Knuckles both pulled away from the phone as the video came to an end. They were both at a loss for words.

"Sally was right." Blaze breathed. "Scourge _is_ here."

"I can't believe the doctor lied to me again." Knuckles fumed as he cracked his namesakes angrily.

"The only reason I'm showing you this video is because I'll need you to give Sally her new mission." Shadow said as he pocketed the phone. "To not only go undercover as Scourge's ally, but to get information on the doctor as well. She would never accept it if it came from me."

Blaze narrowed her eyes in suspicion as Knuckles nodded and turned to leave.

"Was that the only thing captured on the camera?"

Shadow's gaze averted. "Don't worry about the rest."

"Shadow, I can help you." Blaze said softly as she reached towards the hedgehog. He turned around and stared daggers at Blaze. The intensity of his glare made the normally stoic cat shiver.

"I work alone on my own missions for my own intentions." Shadow snarled dangerously. "I think you, and Silver, should know _all_ about that."

Blaze pulled her arm back in shock as the ebony hedgehog turned and stalked down the hallway and out of sight.

The lavender cat bit her lip as her mind processed what had just happened. She pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and dialed a number.

_'I need to find Silver **fast**.'_

* * *

"Just so you know, we don't need help finding the Babylon Gardens." Jet bragged as he led the visitors back into the Sonic Team's meeting room. "Wave's the smartest person around, she'll find it no _sweat_!"

"But it wouldn't hurt to have some extra information." The swallow intervened with a sharp glare at the hawk. The wolf's features lit up in a huge grin.

"That's no problem!" He laughed as he thumped Jet on the back. Jet flew forward with a loud cough.

"If you don't mind me asking, why are you helping us?" Wave asked cautiously as Sonic ran over to the sputtering hawk. "And how did you know we're looking for the Gardens?"

"Word travels fast around this school." The wolf's companion remarked. Wave shot a glare at the out of breath hawk.

_'He and Storm just can't keep their mouths shut!'_

"We've been looking for it for a while, so extra help would be good." Night spoke up with a shy smile. Wave nodded her head and motioned for the group to follow her.

"_Jack_?!"

The large wolf turned around with large grin. Blaze was standing in the doorway with Silver, both in obvious states of shock.

"Silver, Blaze!" Jack boomed as he pounded the backs of both animals. "It's been too long!".

"Way too long." Silver gasped at the brute force. "Let's catch up in the hallway!"

With that said, Blaze and Silver grabbed the wolf's wrists and dragged him unceremoniously into the hallway, much to Wave's chagrin.

"We were in the middle of something here!" She yelled at the slammed door.

Silver immediately released Dee as soon as the door was shut.

"What th-"

"What in the _WORLD_ are you doing here?!" Blaze cut Silver off

"Boss wanted a status report." Dee replied with a canine grin. "Is the hedgehog him?"

Silver averted his glance as Blaze nodded silently.

"Perfect." Jack smiled proudly. "Your mission is complete. You can return home."

"Not yet!" Silver protested fiercely. "He's my friend now and I want to know what you're going to do with him!"  
Blaze sighed sadly as she noticed the silver hedgehog shaking in rage.

_'Why did you get attached so quickly?'_

But even she couldn't deny her own trembling posture.

"We're not going to hurt him." Jack reassured the two. "You can even stay for the remainder of the mission to make sure."

Silver opened his mouth again to protest but Blaze silenced him once she took hold of his hand.

"Thank you." She said quietly. "Be sure to update us consistently."

The cat then led the distraught hedgehog down the hallway and out of sight.

Jack smiled fondly at their backs.

"Don't you just love kids?" He remarked.

"Because they're so painfully oblivious to everything?"

"You know I have no choice, Dee." Jack's broad smile dropped as he turned to face his approaching companions. The echidna sighed heavily.

"I know how much this is killing you." Dee started. "But if we don't do this-."

"Our world will be destroyed." Jack finished with a dark frown. "I know."

"I don't know why they're complaining though." The ebony hedgehog stated with a yawn. "They're not doing the hard part."

Jack stared down the hallway Blaze and Silver had walked down. "That's not true Mari."

"They've formed a bond with him. We came too late."

"Their mission was to find the Iblis Trigger." Night said forlornly as her companions proceeded to walk back into the room they exited.

"And ours is to kill him."


End file.
